Return and Renew
by chibifurby
Summary: A year has past since Master Org was defeated and the rangers have gone on their own way. But ZenAku seemed to have disappeared and Alyssa's now a preschool teacher. What happens when they meet up...? ZenAkuXAlyssa
1. Chapter 1

Several people wanted a continuation of my first story, With Wolf and Tiger. This may be seen as a continuation of that story or this can be seen as an entirly different story. Either way, enjoy and comments are appreciated.

* * *

A year has past since Master Org was defeated and the rangers have gone on their own way. But Zen-Aku seemed to have disappeared and Alyssa's now a preschool teacher. What happens when they met up...? A Zen-Aku/Alyssa fic.

Chapter 1

"Merrick wondered the globe, searching for his next adventure, along with an unlikely companion from this past. So from then on, the Earth was free from all Orgs and all of the Power Rangers went on to live peaceful, happy lives."

"But what happened to Alyssa, the white ranger?" A little girl asked.

"Ooh…how could I forget? Alyssa finished college and went on to become a teacher."

"Like you?" asked another girl.

"Like me."

"Is that true, Ms. Enrilé, or did you just make it all up?" A small boy asked the teacher.

The teacher lead forward with a feign look of deep thought. "What do you think?" As she asked this, her eyes wondered to her desk were a picture frame sat. The picture held seven people, some wearing party hats, all posing for the camera. Just then, a bell rang and the kids all got to their feet.

"Bye, Ms. Enrilé" the children chorused.

"Bye, kids" their teacher smiled and waved goodbye to the children as they all filed out of the classroom.

When they all had left, Alyssa sighed, walked to her desk, and sat down in her chair. It was a full year after Master Org was defeated and since she's seen any of her friends, apart from Cole, who occasionally stopped by to say hello. Alyssa reached across her desk to pick up the picture frame containing the picture of their celebrating the defeat of the Orgs. Alyssa smiled as she went over the faces in the picture. Taylor, her best friend, was in the Air Force again and constantly in contact with Alyssa, sending her post cards and calling her when ever she got the chance. She had hinted, though not directly, that she's seen her yellow eagle flying with her. Danny and Max had just sent a post card of their most recent travel to France. Cole had actually visited her the other day, bringing take-out to her apartment and had dinner with her. Merrick was indeed traveling, though not with Zen-Aku like she had told the kids. They had no idea where Zen-Aku was, but they knew that he was out there and possibly dangerous to the world. But it's been a full year and there was still no sign of Zen-Aku.

Alyssa sighed and leaned back in her chair. After a while, she started humming the tune that Zen-Aku was known to play. She had always liked that tune, and always made her feel good to hear it again.

There was a knock on the classroom door and Alyssa looked up to see one of her co-workers.

"Alyssa, you have someone in front looking for you…"

"Thanks…" Alyssa saw the look of concern on her co-worker's face. "What's wrong."

"I don't think you should be this guy…there's nothing but evilness about him, wearing a cloak, collar pulled up, hat, even a mask…"

Alyssa frowned. Who in their right mind would dress like that? Surely her co-worker was over-exaggerating. "I think I can take care of myself…"

"Alyssa, I really think that-" Alyssa had gone before the co-worker had finished.

Alyssa walked out to the front of the building. She looked around to see who was looking for her when a melody reached her ears. Her eyes widened as she recognized the tune and followed the song.

Her ears lead her to a bench around the corner of the school. A cloaked figure sat on the bench, dressed just as the co-worker had described, traveling cloak drawn around himself, collar up, hat pulled low, and face behind a black mask that pointed out in the shape of a canine's muzzle. He was playing a curved dagger like a flute, creating the tune that had so often calmed Alyssa, but stopped and looked up when Alyssa drew near.

"So I find the Noble Tiger again…" Zen-Aku looked up at Alyssa from where he sat.

Alyssa backed into a defensive stance and looked up defiantly at Zen-Aku. "What do you want?!" she spat at him.

"Calm down…I did not come for a fight…" Zen-Aku held up his hands in submission and standing up.

"Oh, yeah? Then what did you come for?" Alyssa eyed him warily.

"I merely came to talk…" Slowly, Zen-Aku let his hands fall to his sides.

"Then talk!" Alyssa, unlike Zen-Aku, had not dropped her hands and kept them up and curled in fists.

"Not here…." Zeu-Aku said softly, walking away from Alyssa. "Come…"

Alyssa considered it for a moment before deciding to go with him, just to see what he had wanted.

Zen-Aku led Alyssa to the park that surrounded the famous lake that once was the Animarium. Zen-Aku walked in silence, keeping Alyssa in the dark, wondering what Zen-Aku wanted with her.

Once they had reached the less visited area of the lake, Zen-Aku stopped, removing his cloak and hat. He was still wearing his armor, just like a year ago.

"I don't know what to do…" Zen-Aku said, just before Alyssa was going to ask.

"W-what do you mean?" Alyssa asked, hesitantly.

"Ever since I woke up…I've been on a mission…to kill the guardians of the Earth that imprisoned me in that tomb…but you are no longer the guardians of the Earth, the title is now gone…I…I feel like I have no purpose…" Zen-Aku walked to the edge of the lake and looked out across it, seemingly ashamed at voicing any weakness.

Alyssa gapped at Zen-Aku. This was the last conversation she ever thought she'd have with him. "Why me…?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zen-Aku looked at Alyssa, confusion seen in his yellow eyes.

"Why are you telling me this? Why did you choose me?"

Zen-Aku snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. You were the just easiest to track down."

Alyssa blushed. "Well you don't have to put it like that…"

Zen-Aku didn't say anything for a little. Then he turned to face the lake again. "I'm sorry…"

They both fell silent, Zen-Aku looking out to the lake, Alyssa watching Zen-Aku's back. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of engines, motorcycle engines, and they were coming closer. Zen-Aku and Alyssa turned to see a group of motorcyclists coming towards them. Alyssa muttered a curse. It was Friday, high schoolers are free from school and rowdy due to the upcoming football game that night. She counted five bikes, each now parked in front of her and Zen-Aku.

"Well well…looks like we have some trespassers…" said on of the bikers.

"Yo! This is our turf, now get outta here!" another one shouted.

"Nah, wait…let the lady be…I mean, who are we to rude to a pretty lady…" The third biker had gotten off his bike and was walking towards Alyssa.

The teen reached out to grab Alyssa but she was too quick for him. She grabbed his arm and twisted it around, throwing him into the ground behind her. She faced the other four, crouched down in a defensive stance. The others were off their bikes now, all walking towards her. Four-against-one, Alyssa's fought tougher odds, so this was going to be a piece of cake, or so she thought. The biker that she had knocked down had gotten up again and grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms behind her back and holding her tight.

"Bad mistake, lady…" the teen hissed in her ear. "You just crossed into the point of no return."

Alyssa was so focused on the teen that held her that she just barely registered a hand at her waist. She screamed as she realized one of the other bikers was trying to undo her pants and she kicked out at him, getting him in the chin and making him fall back, out cold. But the damage was done. Her pants were unbuckled and they fell to her ankles, revealing white and pink panties. Alyssa shrieked as two of the others held her legs down, feeling up her legs as the one behind her slipped his hand into her shirt. She tried to turn, to plead for Zen-Aku's help, only to find that he wasn't there anymore.

Alyssa felt tears in her eyes, knowing now that she was all alone with the four remaining bikers. The final biker teen walked up to Alyssa and pressed against his body against hers, one of his fingers rubbing her through her panties, making her moan involuntarily. Alyssa shut her eyes, hoping that this was all a nightmare, that or they just finish this quickly…

But they did not honor her unspoken wish. It was a while before she felt her shirt pulled open and hands groping her breasts, making her shudder and moan even more, prolonging their game.

"Hey! What are yo- AHH!!" Aylssa's eyes flew open as she felt one of the bikers get pulled off of her and hearing the sound of someone getting hit.

Zen-Aku stood there, holding one of the biker teens, knocked out, by the collar. The three still holding Alyssa released her and ran at Zen-Aku. Alyssa dropped to the ground, too shocked to move, not even to cover up her chest or pull up her pants.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"What's with this costume?! You some sort of freak or something?!"

Alyssa couldn't see what was happening since the bikers were blocking her veiw, but she did see one of them reach for Zen-Aku's mask and pull it off.

"What the- what the hell are yo-" Zen-Aku had punched the middle biker, the one who had his mask, sending him into the lake some feet away.

Before the other two managed to get away, Zen-Aku grabbed them both and slammed his fists into both of their stomachs, making them gag and pass out. With all five now knocked out, Zen-Aku walked to where his mask was dropped and picked it up. From the angle of the sunlight, Alyssa managed to catch a glimpse of his real face, seeing a lupine muzzle, before Zen-Aku replaced the mask on his face.

He then walked over to Alyssa, kneeling down next to her. "Are you alright…?"

Slowly, Alyssa nodded. Zen-Aku held out a hand and she took it, letting him help her up. Then, she finally pulled her pants back up and refastened them, but her shirt was torn off and unable to be worn.

"Here…" Zen-Aku draped his cloak around Alyssa's shoulders, covering her bare body.

Alyssa clutched at it, keeping it over her body.

"Come on…I'll take you home…" Alyssa nodded again and allowed Zen-Aku lead her out of the park.


	2. Chapter 2

I got no feedback from he first chapter, but people read it...so I guess that's a good thing...Here's the second chapter of Return and Renew. Read a review please!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Alyssa opened the door to her apartment and walked inside. Without even closing the door behind her, she hurried into the back, going through a door which could only be guess as leading to her room. Zen-Aku sighed and walked in, closing the door behind himself. He looked around. It was quite a spacious apartment containing two rooms, the room he was standing in and the back room, which was Alyssa's bedroom. The room Zen-Aku was in was decked out with living room and kitchen in all. The kitchen was complete with a stove, oven, microwave, sink, dishwasher, refrigerator, and freezer with a table in the middle of it all to eat on. Past the table and towards where Zen-Aku was standing, the living room was comprised of a TV, with a couch, sofa, and coffee table sitting opposite of it and a reading lamp in between the couch and sofa. As Zen-Aku finished examined the big though ordinary room, Alyssa had returned, wearing a pink t-shirt with a white tiger on it and holding Zen-Aku's cloak.

Zen-Aku chuckled softly but immediately turned it into a cough when Alyssa looked curiously at him. 'Typical…for her to be wearing something like that…' Zen-Aku thought, looking at her shirt and smiling behind his mask as Alyssa turned and headed towards a coat rack. "I'm not staying…" Zen-Aku called to her as she made to put his cloak on the rack, his smile fading.

Alyssa turned, disappointment etched on her face. "Oh…" She walked over to Zen-Aku and handed him his cloak, which he took. "But…you haven't eaten anything, have you? It's pretty late it I doubt you can just walk into a restaurant to get something to eat…" She fell silent at the look Zen-Aku was giving her.

"I am an Org…I do not require food…" He said in a snarl.

"But I thought-"

"I do not require food…!" Zen-Aku snarled again.

Alyssa cringed and took a step back, looking at the ground.

"I don't even know why I thought that you could help…" Zen-Aku grumbled, turning with cloak in hand, reaching for the doorknob to leave. No sooner did he grasp the handle, his stomach gave a loud growl.

Alyssa blinked, then frowned, placing her hands on her hips in an indignant fashion. "What was that?"

Zen-Aku turned, looking embarrassed. "Nothing…I…uh…" There was another growl.

Alyssa pointed to the couch. "Sit!" She commanded.

"But I-" Zen-Aku was cut off by the glare Alyssa was giving him. "Yes ma'am…" He said, and trudged over to the couch and sitting in it, placing his cloak on the arm rest.

After he sat down, Alyssa walked off into the kitchen and rummaged around in the refrigerator as Zen-Aku watched her. He sighed and placed his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. That was just embarrassing, a duke org being pushed around by a lowly human. He thought he would just die right there in shame. That was until a sizzling sound and a wonderful smell came from the kitchen. He looked up to see Alyssa with her back to him, cooking over the stove. What ever she was making was unseen to Zen-Aku but it smelled great and made his stomach growl again. He had been traveling for the last year and had not eaten the past week. Within the next 30 minutes, Alyssa came back over with a big plate of a variety of meat and vegetables, setting it down on the coffee table in front of Zen-Aku.

"I didn't know what you ate…so I just made a little of…" Alyssa paused as Zen-Aku unlatched a clasp on his mask, opening it, and wolfed down the food through the opening in his mask. "…everything…"

Alyssa watched Zen-Aku as he continued to eat with a mixture of disgust and amusement on her face. When Zen-Aku finally finished, she smiled slightly. Zen-Aku set the plate down with a satisfied sigh, licking his lips and closing the clasp on his mask. He was still a little hungry but at least it was at a reasonable level.

Alyssa gave an amused giggle and bent down to collect his empty plate. "There's a bathroom in back. Go start getting washed up, I'll join you in a second to help."

Zen-Aku stood up with a snarl. Staying for dinner was one thing, but this is where Zen-Aku had to draw the line. "To help?! What makes you think I'll allow you to help me bathe?!"

"What makes you think I'll be willing to let you on your own, giving you the chance to escape?!" Alyssa shot back, her face falling.

"Escape?!" Zen-Aku repeated, anger spiking within him. "Now I'm some sort of captive?!"

"Yes! Now go!" Alyssa said sternly, pointing to the bathroom. She was kidding about him being a captive, of course, but was taken aback when Zen-Aku stomped off in the direction she was pointing. "I was joking…" Alyssa said in a quiet and astonished voice, but not loud enough for Zen-Aku to hear. Alyssa then heard the sound of running water after a while and figured that Zen-Aku had actually did what she said and went to bathe himself. Alyssa walked into the kitchen and washed the plate Zen-Aku had cleaned, then storing it in the dishwasher. She then went towards the bathroom and heard the water still running through the closed door. She gave a tentative knock.

"Come in…" Zen-Aku grumbled.

Alyssa opened the door and was stunned to see Zen-Aku actually sitting in the tub, facing away from the door, already scrubbing himself clean. His armor was discarded and placed in a neat pile near the door. He was completely stripped of his armor, save for his mask, and was sitting in the water Alyssa walked silently and hesitantly over to Zen-Aku and looked down into the tub. The water already had a faint shade of brown. Alyssa grimaced. Zen-Aku must be incredibly filthy to make the water this dirty by a few moments of cleaning, and to make matters worse, he was wearing one of her favorite towels around his waist to give himself some decency. Alyssa sighed and knelt down in front of the tub.

She was having second doubts about this and was wondering why they came up now and not before. She picked up one of the wash cloths that were sitting next to the sink, applied soap to it, and dipped it in the water before scrubbing down on Zen-Aku's back. Zen-Aku gave a small grunt as he straightened his back, the scrubbing having a positive effect on him. There was the sound of shifting water, making Alyssa look down between Zen-Aku's back and the tubs side and was startled to see a tail there, wagging from side to side, a positive reaction. After a moments pause, Alyssa continued to scrub his back.

It was a while before Zen-Aku spoke. "…Thanks…"

Alyssa looked up in puzzlement. "For what?"

"For treating me so nicely…" Zen-Aku muttered quickly, as if trying to get something unpleasant over with quickly.

"Oh…well…it's nothing…" Alyssa said, blushing slightly as she moved to his shoulders. "If anything…I should be thanking you for saving me from those bikers…"

Zen-Aku shrugged. "It was the right thing to do…isn't that what you rangers kept preaching…"

"I wouldn't go so far as to call it preaching…" Alyssa said, moving over to remove the stopper on the drain to let the murky water drain out, replaced the stopper, and turned on the tap, allowing the tub to refill itself.

"Whatever…" Zen-Aku grunted, using the fresh water to rinse the soap from his front that he had applied himself.

Alyssa got up and turned off the tap when the tub was filled. "Rinse yourself off and dry yourself…I'll leave some clothes for you to wear at the door…just consider yourself lucky that Cole keeps forgetting his clothes here and hope they fit you…I'll take your armor and…wash them some how…"

Zen-Aku gave another grunt and submerged himself in the water, ridding himself of the soap on his body.

Alyssa turned and gathered up Zen-Aku's armor and exiting the bathroom. She got a plastic tub and filled it with water, then just dumped the armor in, letting it soak. She then went into her room to fetch some of Cole's clothing she kept in a bag, hoping to remember to give it back next time he visited. She then laid it on the inside of the bathroom door and went to wait on the couch, turning on the TV. It was several minutes before Zen-Aku came out. Alyssa looked up from the program she was watching to look at Zen-Aku. He was now wearing a red t-shirt with a golden lion on it that just barely fit him with a pair of jeans that surprised Alyssa since they actually seemed to fit on him.

"I feel so…so…defenseless wearing this…how do you humans stand just wearing this…?" Zen-Aku asked, pulling at the shirt on him.

"We manage…" Alyssa said with a smile. "I'm glad they actually fit you…"

Zen-Aku made no comment, making Alyssa feel that, if given the need, he would have walked out nude if he had to…

Alyssa looked at Zen-Aku, who was standing awkwardly, his tail hanging limp behind him. "Sit down…" She said, patting the seat next to her.

Zen-Aku considered for a moment before giving in and sitting next to Alyssa, moving his tail out of the way so he wouldn't sit on it.

"Why don't you take your mask off too…it doesn't look to comfortable keeping it on all the time…"

Zen-Aku shook his head and remained sitting there.

Alyssa was about to try and get him to take his mask off when a clock chimed midnight. Alyssa jumped to her feet. She had to get to school tomorrow and if she didn't get some sleep, she wouldn't be able to keep up with the kids. "Um…the couch is all I can offer you…" She said quietly, watching Zen-Aku for a reaction, but he merely shrugged.

Alyssa waited to see if he would say anything else and when he didn't she bade him goodnight was walked off to her room. The sensible part of her was telling the kick him out of the house now so he couldn't cause trouble as she slept, but the other part said that if he was there to cause trouble, he would've done it already…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zen-Aku was bored. No, he was beyond bored. It was four in the morning and he had not slept at all ever since Alyssa had left him to sleep. Had she not taken into consideration why his powers were drawn from the moon? He growled in irritation as the digital clock he had found and placed in front of him changed to 4:01. He didn't know why he didn't just leave. The human had no power to stop him, no matter how much she wanted him to stay inside and hidden. She had helped him, gave him food, and in a way, shelter, where anyone else would've probably just have attacked him. But they all had no powers anymore, he would've beaten them easily. Zen-Aku's mind fought against itself for a while until he came up with a lame conclusion as to why he stayed. His armor was still being washed…

4:03…Zen-Aku cursed under his breath and stood up. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he wanted to do something. He looked towards the door of the apartment…No one would see…right…? He'd be back before Alyssa woke up…With that thought, Zen-Aku moved towards the door, opened it, and left for a run around the city, just to do something with his pent up energy.

He allowed his feet to move on their own as he ran through streets and leapt over buildings, heading to an unknown destination. He soon found himself standing in front of Alyssa's school. Zen-Aku sighed. Well, it was something to do…He leapt up onto the roof of the building and found a door leading inside. He went to the door and grasped the hand, turning it. He was surprised to find it unlocked. These humans were so naïve… Back then, if you left one opening unguarded, you were sure to be robbed or killed by bandits…

Zen-Aku walked inside and threw the halls of the school until he found a classroom with "Ms. Enrilé" on the door. He found that that door too was unlocked so he went in. He looked around the small classroom. It was just like any kindergarten class would look like, not that Zen-Aku knew what one would look like…He walked to the teacher's desk and found a picture frame and picked it up. This was definitely Alyssa's classroom, for she was the only person around to have a picture of all of the Wild Force rangers. Zen-Aku snorted in disgust. How could they be so carefree? Once again, only proof of how naïve they were…He set the picture frame down and walked around the room. He found a billboard covered in drawings and noticed that most of them were depicting the rangers, though their costume designs had their own variations. These must have been done by the children, Zen-Aku thought, and must have been drawn through fantasies of the children about the epic story of the rangers, told to them by Alyssa. Most of the pictures showed the rangers triumphant over an undistinguishable monster, only recognizable as an org through the horns on their heads. But there was one picture that caught Zen-Aku's eye. An anthro-wolf, whom Zen-Aku thought must be himself, holding hands with a costumed white ranger, seemingly a pair. Zen-Aku blinked, thinking he must have seen wrong. He snatched at the picture, tearing the picture slightly where it was tacked to the board and accidentally leaving claw marks on the board. He growled slightly in disgust and stuffed the picture roughly into his pocket. Before he saw more horrific pictures of himself, Zen-Aku decided to leave.

It took him several minutes to arrive back at Alyssa's apartment and by the time he had closed the door, it was five. At this point, Zen-Aku's stomach was growling again, so he walked over to the dining table where a basket of fresh fruit sat. He picked up a red apple and bit into it. It was sweeter than a lot of apples he had taste before and he liked it, his tail wagging through the self made hole between the two back pockets of his jeans. After wolfing down the rest of the apple, core and all, he thought he'd check up on Alyssa, so, after stealing another apple, he padded softly over to her room. Her room was quite small compared to the rest of the apartment. There was barely enough room to fit a queen sized bed, nightstand, and dresser, which were both placed in the room. The dresser on the opposite wall of the bed with a TV sitting on top of it so that Alyssa could watch some before going to sleep.

Zen-Aku moved through the room, avoiding stepping on the clothing that Alyssa had left on the floor. He had never pegged Alyssa as the messy type… but well…all humans were weird. It was then when a faint smell hit his sensitive nose. It was strangely alluring and Zen-Aku was surprised to find that it lead him to Alyssa. He moved as close as he could, trying to find the source of the smell, but found that he couldn't without actually being on the bed. So, carefully so he wouldn't wake Alyssa, Zen-Aku climbed onto the bed and began to sniff around, tracing the smell. Amazingly, and to Zen-Aku's relief, Alyssa didn't wake up during his search, just stayed curled up under the blankets. The smell was extremely faint, even at this proximity, but he had narrowed the source to somewhere between her legs and body. Zen-Aku carefully pulled Alyssa's covers off and resumed his search, eyes closed and tail unconsciously wagging faster and faster as the smell got stronger and stronger. He felt the nose of his mask bump into something and he opened his eyes, then widening them when he found where he had been sniffing.

Zen-Aku was now lying with his face centimeters from Alyssa's crotch and he quickly pulled back, feeling very flustered. It was then when he realized what the smell was; it was the smell of a female's arousal. Zen-Aku's "heart" was racing as he studied Alyssa a little more. She had fallen asleep with a hand in between her legs and Zen-Aku realized that she must have been pleasuring herself before falling asleep. Zen-Aku frowned. Even as an org he knew that it really wasn't a sacred guardian could be seen doing. His ears perked up suddenly as Alyssa gave a slight groan and drew her legs up to her chest. "Zen…"

Zen-Aku was taken aback. Was she dreaming about him? Was he the reason she had been pleasuring herself at night? …Impossible… They had been enemies, trying to kill one another… But before he could continue to ponder the thought, an alarm clock went off on Alyssa's nightstand…

Alyssa woke up, yawning and stretching. She reached over to her nightstand to find that her alarm clock was missing. Alyssa's eyes fluttered open. It was pretty bright out, and knowing how her apartment was facing, it meant that the sun was just rising. Alyssa sat up and rubbed sleep out of her eyes. It was then she had remembered her dreams the night before, causing her to blush. She had dreamt about Zen-Aku and the fact was, she loved what he had been doing to her. As her mind went over Zen-Aku, she sprung out of bed and into the living room to find Zen-Aku laying on the couch, fast asleep. Alyssa crept over to him and checked if he was really asleep…He was out like a light. Alyssa sighed as she stood up from her inspection and glanced at the clock that Zen-Aku had moved in front of him. It wasn't her alarm clock, but it read 7:57…another hour till school started. She had been planning to go running in the morning and met up with Cole…but without her alarm clock to wake her up, that plan had been dashed.

She sighed. Well…it was probably a good idea to get started with breakfast…so Alyssa made her way into the kitchen and began making herself some scrambled eggs. Soon, the smell of eggs and the sound of sizzling woke Zen-Aku up. Zen-Aku sat up, yawned as much as his mask permitted, and stretched. He looked at his clock. He had slept for two hours…oh well…he would sleep while Alyssa was teaching…He got up and stretched a little more before walking over to the kitchen.

"Sleep well…?" Alyssa asked, blushing slightly as Zen-Aku approached her, her mind going back to her dream.

Zen-Aku shook his head. Even with two hours of sleep, his mind continued to be invaded by Alyssa, causing his sleep to be uneasy.

Alyssa gave Zen-Aku an understanding look. "It's ok…you can sleep if you want while I'm out…Just don't leave the house…alright?" Alyssa asked, placing a plate of eggs in front of him and sat down with her own plate.

Zen-Aku merely nodded. Without so much thought, he brought a hand to his mask and slipped it off, sliding it carefully off his horn and tossing it onto the table before eating his plate of eggs. Alyssa stared. This was the first time she had seen Zen-Aku's mask off. In her dreams he was always masked if not cast in shadow. She had half expected his face to be covered in various battle scars but it was not, not a trace of having fought on his face. He had wolf like head, ears perking out on the top of his head and a muzzle sticking out of his face, which was currently chew on a mouthful of eggs. Alyssa guess that, being a wolf org…it was suited that he had a wolf's appearance…but even so, she felt entranced by the sight.

Zen-Aku, already done with his plate looked up at Alyssa. "What…? Aren't you going to eat…?"

Alyssa gave a start before hurriedly eating her eggs, looking up at Zen-Aku every so often, who was leaning back in his chair, head hanging over the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alyssa tried her best to concentrate on teaching the kids but her mind just wasn't on them that day. Her mind kept wondering back to Zen-Aku, her dreams, and what he was doing at that moment. Part of her just wanted to drop everything and go back to her apartment. Whether it was to check up on him or just be in close proximity, she did not know. The day was long as the minutes keep inching by. Alyssa decided to pass the time with another story about the ranger's adventures, of course, the subject encircling the fierce wolf duke org…

The bell rang, dismissing the children. After they all left, Alyssa's cheerful smile fell and she quickly started cleaning up the room and gathering up her stuff in order to get back home as quick as possible. She was in such a rush that she ran head long into someone as she made to leave the class room. She stumbled back but managed to keep her balance as she looked up to see who her obstacle was. When she saw who it was, all thought was immediately wiped from her mind.

"COLE!?" Alyssa cried out if surprise, dropped all of her things that she was carrying and flung her arms around the former red ranger's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Hey! Alyssa, how've you been?" Cole hugged Alyssa back and looked down at her.

"Ok…you?"

"Good…but I have been doing some thinking…"

Alyssa pulled back and looked up at Cole, fearing that he too was going to leave on some adventure. "W-what about?"

"Well…" Cole put his hands in his pockets. "I've been doing animal rescue ever since we stopped being power rangers…but then I realized that if I really wanted to go that, I can't just concentrate my efforts on Turtle Cove, I'd have to widen my range and probably needing to travel around too…and not just to neighboring towns and citys…like…around the world…"

Alyssa's heart sank. "So…does that mean that you're going to leave?" She was already sad at how little he's been around, and that was with him in the next city. She didn't know how she would deal with it if he went around the world too…

"No…" Cole looked brightly up at Alyssa. "I've decided to stay here…so I can be with you…"

Alyssa's face broke into a wide smile, happy tears welling up in her eyes from the fact that he wasn't leaving and it was because he wanted to be with her.

"But that would mean getting a solid place to live…So…I was wondering…if I could…you know…stay with you till I could find somewhere to stay…?"

Alyssa nodded vigorously and hugged Cole again. "Of course you can. You can stay as long as you like." Cole smiled and hugged her back. "Let's go then. I'm already down cleaning up. We can get you settled in right now!"

"That'd be great!" Cole replied, squeezing her slightly in affection.

Alyssa giggled and pulled back, pulling Cole excitedly down the halls of the school and taking him to her apartment, the thought of Zen-Aku still residing there completely skipping her mind. It didn't return to her mind till after they had enter her apartment and she noticed his absence. The place was deserted, no trace of Zen-Aku being there. His armor was taken from where Alyssa had placed them and the clothing he was wearing was stacked neatly in a pile near Alyssa's room.

"Alyssa? Are you looking for something?" Cole asked, after Alyssa had been searching for any sign of Zen-Aku for several minutes.

"N-no…" Alyssa said, hurriedly, walking back to Cole after setting her things down in her room. Cole nodded but looked suspicious. "How about we go to the park or something? Then you could tell me what you were doing this time."

"Sounds good, lets go then." Cole said with a nodded, moving back out the apartment.

Just as Alyssa followed and closed the door behind her, something dropped down onto the back deck of the apartment. Zen-Aku peered through the glass door separating him from the rest of the apartment, wearing only the leather pants that he normally wore, his chest bare and void of armor. He could've sworn he had heard Alyssa's voice. He growled. Not only did he feel eager to see Alyssa again for reasons unknown, the hallucination that Alyssa had returned interrupted his sleep on the roof of the apartment. He growled once more and climbed back up onto the roof to return to his napping and basking in the sun light, next the stack of armor that he had decided to allow to air dry in the sun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It didn't take Zen-Aku long to realize that Alyssa had indeed returned to the apartment and was with someone else. The scent was faint, but Zen-Aku could make it out. He had smelled the scent before, but he couldn't remember where. He growled. She was the one who wanted him to stay hidden and she goes off bringing someone back home where he was residing. Not only that…she had promised to cook something for him…not that he was eager for her cooking or anything…Zen-Aku growled again. How he wanted to leave yet something kept him tied there. He went into Alyssa's room and climbed up onto her bed. He was pleased at how springy the bed was and how comfortable it must be to sleep on it. With that, Zen-Aku curled up and fell asleep on her bed.

Again, Zen-Aku woke up to the sound of sizzling and the smell of Alyssa's cooking. He climbed off of her bed and was about to walk outside when the smell from before hit his nose, and he realized who it was, the red ranger. He pushed the door open a crack just in time to see Cole wrap his arms around Alyssa's waist as she worked at the stove. Zen-Aku continued to watch as Cole gave Alyssa a small kiss on her cheek and whispered something into her ear, making her giggle. Something made his inside hurt as he watched the two but he didn't know what it was…maybe he was just hungry…but the pain was different from hunger, it was deeper than that…Zen-Aku felt confused at the feeling but his attention was brought back to the former rangers as Cole started to speak.

"Alyssa…are you expecting anyone?" Cole asked, looking down at the stove.

"Uh…? What're you talking about?" Alyssa looked from Cole to her cooking and realized in horror what was wrong. She had made plenty for themselves along with enough to feed at least another person. She couldn't believe how she had not noticed and wondered why she had done so without realizing, until her eyes were caught by something in the doorway to her room. Her eyes met Zen-Aku's and realized that she had unconsciously added Zen-Aku'a appetite amount into the cooking, therefore making a noticeable amount more than she should have.

"Um…Just wanted to make sure we had enough…you know…" Alyssa struggled to find a good enough reason. "And if we don't finish….I could always save it for some other time…"

Cole looked at her for a moment then smiled. "I always knew you were smart…"

Alyssa gave a sigh of relief and was glad that Cole bought her story. She then glanced at Zen-Aku again, giving him an apologetic look.

He growled and shut the door. Zen-Aku guessed that he'd have to wait for his dinner. Or he could just leave and catch his own dinner…but no…Zen-Aku stayed where he was. He waited semi-patiently until Cole had left the house for a walk. It was only then that Alyssa dared to approach Zen-Aku. She walked into her room to find Zen-Aku lying on her bed, seemingly asleep.

Alyssa sighed. She felt bad for not being able to bring him something to eat sooner and knew that he must've been very hungry. Alyssa set the tray of food she was carrying down on the nightstand, next to where Zen-Aku's mask laid. She stood up straight and looked into Zen-Aku's face. A long lupine muzzle protruded out from his face as did his org horn. Usually the unnatural would've frightened Alyssa, but with Zen-Aku, she felt that it suited him since he always preferred to be a lone wolf. But despite the number of times Zen-Aku had tried to destroy them, Alyssa always thought he had a good side to himself. He was just…conflicted, that was all… He was an evil duke org, yet that time where she had lost her elephant zord and was attacked by Jindrax and Toxica, he had helped her and with her injury. Cole had said that orgs didn't have hearts, but Alyssa felt that Zen-Aku was an exception. She smiled a little as she watched Zen-Aku sleep. She then bent down a little before kissing him slightly on the muzzle and stood up again, walking out and closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Zen-Aku opened his eyes. She had just kissed him, something to Zen-Aku had rarely to never felt before. He looked at the tray she had left for him and put a hand to the plate of food. It was still warm and still smelled fresh, which meant that Alyssa must've spent something to get it heated for him. Zen-Aku felt a smile tug at his lips as he thought about how much Alyssa had cared for him. He may be an evil duke org, but he had his honor and planned to repay Alyssa for her kindness towards him. He took the plate and ate, setting up his to repay Alyssa… to repay her…

* * *

I'm sorry for how short the past two chapters have been but I promise to make it up to you all. Next chapter will define the reason that this story is rated M...


	6. Chapter 6

Alright...finally to give the M rating on this story a meaning...Oh...and remember people...Review!!!! I need feedback! Good or bad I want to hear it all!!

* * *

Chapter 6

It was several weeks until Cole finally found a place to stay. Zen-Aku secretly wondered if Cole didn't want to leave and purposely took so long to look for a place to stay, just to stay with Alyssa. But finally, near the end of November, Cole finally found a place to stay. Zen-Aku was rewarded for his patience with a plate of fresh meat and vegetables the night that Cole moved out and time to actually spend with Alyssa, though why spending time with Alyssa made him happy, Zen-Aku still had no clue. He thought it was just because of the food…

One Friday, it had started snowing early in the morning, but not enough to cancel school, so Alyssa had left like she always did to get to school, leaving Zen-Aku to brood in her apartment. Why she didn't just kick him out, she had no idea, but she hardly ever thought about it. His company was a lot better than when she had no one around when Cole was absent. It had improved too when she actually got him to start talking. They spent night after night talking about Zen-Aku's adventure's past. Even the parts when he fought the guardians thrilled her.

Zen-Aku was inside Alyssa's room, watching the snow fall from the window and wearing human clothing once again, Alyssa having complained that wearing armor was just unnatural. A part of him was starting to worry. He looked at the new alarm clock that sat on Alyssa's nightstand. He had broken the old one about a month ago…the first night he had been there…It was 4:45…Zen-Aku started to get nervous. Alyssa should've returned half an hour ago. Her school gets out at 3:15 and she usually stays after to clean up, pushing her return home to around 4:15…He was debating whether or not to go looking for Alyssa when he heard a key being placed into the front door and a lock clicking.

Zen-Aku quickly got up and exited the room, just in time to see Alyssa walking into the apartment, shivering so much that the snow on her shoulders was falling off.

"My god, it's freezing outside…and it's not even December yet…" Alyssa mumbled to herself, taking off her jacket, boots, scarf, hat, and what ever else she had on for the outside.

Without saying hi to Zen-Aku, Alyssa moved to the thermostat and turned the heater up. Zen-Aku felt the temperature rise at once, but Alyssa was still shivering. She was rubbing her hands together, trying to warm her hands up. Zen-Aku watched her for a few moments before approaching her. Alyssa was too busy trying to warm up that she didn't notice Zen-Aku until he was right behind her and wrapped his arms around her body, taking her hands in his, giving her his warmth.

She looked up at him. "Thanks, Zen…" Alyssa had given up saying his entire name all the time, and had just settled for Zen.

Zen-Aku gave her a wolf's smile and brought her closer to himself, his body almost engulfing hers. "Don't mention it…"

Alyssa became so flustered at how close he was holding her, that she thought that she would warm up from that alone. "I-I think I'm ok now…Zen…" Alyssa tried to move out of Zen-Aku's grasp, but he held her still.

"No…you're still very cold…" It was true. Though feeling had returned to Alyssa's hands and body, she still felt like an ice cube.

Alyssa tried to escape a little more but then gave up, slumping into Zen-Aku's hold. Without a word, Zen-Aku lead Alyssa to her room, still holding her close to his body, depositing himself and her onto her bed, making Alyssa blush even more than she had before. Zen-Aku curled his body around Alyssa's, his feet covering Alyssa's, warming them up as well. This time, however, Alyssa didn't try to get out of Zen-Aku's grasp, no matter how suggestive their position might seem.

"…Zen…?" Alyssa asked, after several minutes have past.

"Hm…? What is it, Alyssa?" Zen-Aku looked over Alyssa's shoulder at her.

Alyssa turned her head so she could see Zen-Aku's face. "I'm fine now…"

Zen-Aku looked at Alyssa for a second. "I know…"

Alyssa stared at Zen-Aku. "You can let me…Zen…? What are you do-?" She gasped as Zen-Aku slipped a hand under her shirt, rubbing her stomach gently.

"Just relax…" Zen-Aku whispered into Alyssa's ear, rubbing her stomach and running a hand up her leg.

Alyssa started to squirm slightly, but didn't say anything, expect his name, coupled with several moans, occasionally. Zen-Aku's hand slowly moved up her body and reached the bottom of Alyssa's bra, making her eyes go wide.

"Zen…what do you think you doing…?" Alyssa said. But she didn't sound like she was telling him off, the effect being ruined by a moan that escaped her lips.

"Exactly what you want me to do…" Zen-Aku whispered, speaking into her ear.

With that, Zen-Aku slipped the hand under Alyssa's bra, cupping her right breast and making her give a sharp gasp and squirmed even more. Holding her steady, Zen-Aku started massaging the mound of flesh, squeezing it occasionally in his hands, causing her to moan loudly. Alyssa continued to writhe and squirm but moved closer into Zen-Aku's hold. She couldn't explain why, but she felt that Zen-Aku was right. She did want this, for how long, she did not know. All she knew was…she wanted him to continue. She closed her eyes and allowed Zen-Aku to continue massaging her breast. She reached up behind her and wrapped her arms around Zen-Aku's neck and placed her lips to his muzzle, kissing him. Zen-Aku was taken aback, not thinking that she'd give in so quickly, but recovered himself. He started to kiss her back.

She didn't pay too much attention to what Zen-Aku was doing until she felt a tug on her pants. She opened her eyes again, broke the kiss, and looked down to see Zen-Aku unbuttoning her pants. She watched on, too stunned to say anything, as Zen-Aku succeeded in unfastening her pants and started to slide a hand down into them.

"Zen! I don't think I'm ready fo-" Alyssa gave a sharp gasp as she felt Zen-Aku rub against her protected area through her panties.

Alyssa clamped her legs together tightly, but Zen-Aku continued to rub his fingers against her. She squirmed even more and tilted her head back, resting it on Zen-Aku's shoulder.

"Oh god….Zen…" Alyssa moaned out, her body stiffening and relaxing as Zen-Aku stimulated her.

Zen-Aku then worked around the hem of her panties and started to pleasure her directly, causing Alyssa to give a startled cry and buck her hips against Zen-Aku's fingers. Zen-Aku silenced Alyssa by kissing her deeply while he massaged her breast and rubbed her entrance. Alyssa moaned into the kiss as shock hit her. It wasn't until then when she realized that as Zen-Aku was pleasuring her between her legs, she was pushing herself against his fingers, helping him out with his ministrations. Zen-Aku gave a smirk behind their kiss and slipped a finger inside of her. Alyssa gasped, breaking the kiss once again and arched her back, away from Zen-Aku's body. Zeb-Aku started to kiss and suck on Alyssa's neck and collarbone.

Alyssa gasped. "Oh, Zen…." All of a sudden, Zen-Aku stopped. Alyssa looked behind her as she felt Zen-Aku get up. "What's up…?"

Zen-Aku moved out from behind Alyssa and pushed her back onto the bed as he hovered over her.

"Zen…what are you…?" Alyssa was cut off by the strange look he was giving her. "Zen…?"

Zen-Aku looked down at Alyssa for a while until he leaned forward and kissed Alyssa again. Alyssa leaned forward to kiss Zen-Aku back, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was Zen-Aku's turn to look down as he felt tugging on his pants. He found Alyssa unbuckling his pants. Alyssa looked down to, breaking the kiss and gasped, finding Zen-Aku already ready to go. It was then when she seriously considered to stop. She had fanaticized about something like this before, to tell the truth, but, once again to tell the truth, Zen-Aku was a lot different than what she had imagined. But then, she reasoned, he was technically a wolf…She looked back up at Zen-Aku, who looked back.

"I promise I'll be gentle…" Zen-Aku said in a hushed voice.

Alyssa didn't say anything. Zen-Aku didn't want to rush her decision, but he did want to continue. He reached up and pushed Alyssa's shirt up, past her chest, catching her bra in the movement, leaving her bare-chested. Alyssa started to shiver again before Zen-Aku cupped one breast in one hand, and applied his mouth to the other, suckling it slightly. Alyssa moaned and tried to pull Zen-Aku closer, feeling his erection press against her thigh and a finger tugging at her panties, trying to get them off along with the pants that she just found out she no long had on.

Alyssa nearly lost herself to the sensation and gasped out when she tried to get Zen-Aku to stop. "Z-Zen…!"

Zen-Aku looked up, ears drooping. "Y-yes…?"

Alyssa blushed at what she was steeling herself to say. "P-Please…give it to me…"

Zen-Aku considered her for a second the lowered himself so he was practically laying on her. "I'll be gentle…"

Alyssa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you will…"

Zen-Aku pulled his own pants down and positioned himself between Alyssa's legs. Zen-Aku looked up at Alyssa, as if confirming her decision. Alyssa swallowed, but nodded. Zen-Aku started to push, slowly entering Alyssa, causing her to arch her back against Zen-Aku's body. She was right, he was big. She felt her toes clench the bed sheets as he continued to push into her. Alyssa felt her entire body tense as Zen-Aku pushed further and further into her until he met a barrier. What marked the point of no return…Zen-Aku looked at Alyssa before tearing past said barrier, making Alyssa yelp in pain and jerk as Zen-Aku sunk in a little more.

Zen-Aku looked down at Alyssa. "I'm sorry…We could stop if it's too painful…"

Alyssa bit back tears as she started to get used to the feeling. She opened her eyes and looked at Zen-Aku. "No…I can handle it…"

Zen-Aku considered it for a little before nodding. "But if anytime you want to stop…"

Alyssa nodded and squirmed as Zen-Aku started to sink into her more. Alyssa's squirming became moans of pleasure as Zen-Aku's movements picked up and his pace increase, sliding in then out of her. Alyssa felt every movement and was practically in pure bliss. Every nerve in her body was almost screaming for more as Zen-Aku sped up.

"Oh god, Zen...oh my god…" Alyssa moaned, holding Zen-Aku close to herself as she felt him thrust in and out of her. She barely registered that something think was pushing against her and she looked down. At the base of his member, she saw a sphere maybe a little smaller than a tennis ball and she gave a gasp, half because Zen-Aku had given another thrust, half because she realized what it was. It was a canine's knot, what males use to tie themselves to a female when they mate.

"A-Alyssa…I'm going to…" Zen-Aku grunted as he felt his climax approaching.

Alyssa wrapped her legs around Zen-Aku's waist and held him close. Zen-Aku got the message and gave a strong push, pushing his knot into Alyssa, tying them together.

"Zen!!" Alyssa screeched as she climaxed, her insides convulsing around Zen-Aku, causing him to let out a howl as he exploded inside her.

The seconds that past felt like hours as Alyssa's mind was clouded and pleasure racked her body. After a while, both their orgasms settled down and Zen-Aku slumped against Alyssa, who cuddled him to her body, his fur tickling her sweat covered body. After a few minutes, Alyssa finally spoke.

"That was heaven…" She panted out, rubbing Zen-Aku's back.

"That was…" Zen-Aku said in agreement. He moved up and kissed Alyssa lightly. "I love you, Alyssa…"

It surprised Alyssa to hear that, not to mention Zen-Aku himself. Orgs were always thought to be heartless, emotionless killers. Yet Zen-Aku felt he was telling the truth. He did love Alyssa.

After a moment, Alyssa smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Zen-Aku. "I love you too…"

Zen-Aku smiled his wolf's smile again and moved off of Alyssa, still tied to her, which Alyssa had to admit, she loved the feeling of their connection…He got behind her and held her close to his body again, much like before. It was then Alyssa realized how tired she was. She snuggled closer to Zen-Aku and closed her eyes. Zen-Aku saw this and nuzzled her neck.

"Get some rest…" Zen-Aku mumbled.

Alyssa nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She yawned. "I'm so glad I don't have to go to school tomorrow…"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for not updating sooner...with a combination of writers block and no attention span, I have not gotten to writing anything for the past month...so I'm sorry if anyone got impatient...

* * *

Chapter 7

Alyssa woke up rather slowly the next morning but as soon as she was awake, she immediately noticed something wrong. There was no comforting weight on her, no mass of fur against her bare back. Her covers were also drawn up, covering her and giving her warmth against the cold of the early morning.

She sat bolt up right, the covers sliding off of her. "Zen?!"

Alyssa jumped out of bed and ran to the door to her room and wrenched it open and ran out to find Zen-Aku coming in from the front door. As Zen-Aku looked around after closing the front door behind him, his ears drooped. Alyssa was most likely mad at him for leaving the house, but before he could say anything, she flung herself into his arms.

"Don't scare me like that…" Alyssa said into his neck. "I thought you'd left me…"

Zen-Aku, a little surprised at Alyssa's reaction, hugged her back. "I'd never leave you…I just went out for a quick walk."

Alyssa, relieved to hear that Zen-Aku hadn't left her, pulled away, her hands on her hips. "Now that you mention it…didn't I specifically tell you not to go outside?!"

Zen-Aku cringed, being the first time he was scolded in such a manner. "I'm sorry…I just wanted to stretch my legs a little…"

Alyssa continued to frown at Zen-Aku before her kindness got the better of her. "I understand…I've been keeping you cooped up in here and I apologize…Tell you what…how about we go to the park…? To the far end of the lake, no one ever goes there, so you can do whatever you want out there…"

Zen-Aku nodded, his tail wagging like a dog ready to be taken out for a walk, but then looked down slightly. "Um…first I'd recommend you put something on…"

Alyssa looked down and blushed when she found she still had nothing on. She covered herself as best she could with her arms and ran into her room, slamming to door behind her.

Zen-Aku sighed and shook his head.

Alyssa was ready within ten minutes and they were out the door in the next five. As Alyssa walked through the city, Zen-Aku leapt from rooftop to rooftop, following Alyssa and making sure that she was indeed still underneath him. Alyssa had stopped at a couple stores and fast food restaurants to bye food for Zen-Aku and herself, seeing as they both hadn't eaten yet. When they arrived at the park, it was already nearing noon and the park was packed with people. Zen-Aku scaled the treetops as Alyssa made her way though the park and to the far end of the lake, just like she had said. As soon as the crowd of people disappeared behind them, Zen-Aku came down from the trees and walked side-by-side with Alyssa, taking some of the food that she was carrying and popping them into his mouth.

After a little more walking, they found a place to stop and sat down with all their food. A part of Zen-Aku was amazed that Alyssa managed to carry it all until he had taken some from her, helping her carry it the rest of the way. Even when he had taken some of them out of her hands, her arms were still pretty full. But that wasn't any bother anymore as they ate the food happily. Alyssa was having the most fun out of the both of them, watching Zen-Aku eating different foods, experiencing a variety of different flavors and tastes. After they had finished and threw all the trash away in a thrash bin, Zen-Aku laid back in the grass, staring up into the sky. Alyssa laid down next to him, her head resting on his chest. They stayed like for a long while, content with just being in each other's company.

It was a while before they decided to start heading back. They got up and stretched out their stiff limbs. Zen-Aku smiled as Alyssa shook herself a little to loosen up and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was then when a shout rang out.

"Stop right there!"

Zen-Aku and Alyssa spun around to see three teens running towards them, two guys and one girl. They brown haired guy and blond girl pulled Zen-Aku off of Alyssa and the second guy kicked him away. Not only did the appearance of the three teens surprise them, but also how far Zen-Aku was kicked. He skidded a few extra feet after being kicked several meters. Zen-Aku growled and got to his feet.

"Tori! Dustin! Get her out of here!" The second male teen shouted.

"But Shane-"

"I said go, Tori! I'll hold him off!"

Alyssa struggled against the two holding her, Tori and Dustin. "No! You don't know what you're doing! He's not dangerous!"

"Let her go!!" Zen-Aku snarled, lunging at the second male, Shane.

Shane quickly side-stepped and kicked up into Zen-Aku's path, trying to catch him in the air. Zen-Aku, however, did not fall for it. Vaulting over his leg, Zen-Aku leapt over Shane and went for Tori and Dustin, who released Alyssa to fend off Zen-Aku. They were quickly over powered and thrown to the side.

"Zen! Don't hurt them!" Alyssa cried out, pulling him back.

"Shane! We have to morph!"

"Are you crazy?! We can't morph in front of her!" Tori motioned to Alyssa.

Alyssa's mind started reeling at that point. Did they just say 'morph'?

"No…Dustin's right. It's better than having her get hurt."

"I guess you're right…" Tori sighed as they got into position, Shane in front and Tori and Dustin in back.

"Ready?" Shane called.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, ha!"


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, I got something else posted. I really don't have much to say except that there is a partial lemon warning for this chapter as well.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form, ha!"

To Alyssa's and Zen-Aku's surprise, the three teenagers morphed into the most recent team of Power Rangers.

"There's more of you?" Zen-Aku asked Alyssa in astonishment.

"Of course there are," Alyssa said, looking up at Zen-Aku as he moved protectively in front of her. "What? You think we protect the world for less than a year and the world is permanently safe? And how long where you in the evil villain's occupation?"

Zen-Aku growled, but not in a mean fashion.

"Alright, you overgrown flea bag, release her this instant before we send you back to the pound!" Shane shouted, getting into a fighting pose.

"'Send you back to the-', what?" Alyssa blinked at Shane's threat and looked up at Zen-Aku from behind his back. "Did we ever say things as corny as that?"

"Eh…" Zen-Aku made a movement with his hand saying, 'kind of'. But as soon as he did, he had to duck and pull Alyssa down as Shane aimed a leaping kick at him, causing him to soar over their heads.

Dustin and Tori started to attack Zen-Aku, both taking it in turn to kick or punch at him. Zen-Aku continued to avoid their strikes, pulling Alyssa every which way to keep her out of harms way, until after a duck, he received a simultaneous kick from both Dustin and Tori, which sent him over Alyssa and crashing into the ground. Shane then ran over and began to fight Zen-Aku, finally succeeding to subdue him.

"Are you alright miss?" Dustin ran up to Alyssa's side and attempted to brush her off when she caught his leg in a forward sweep and tripped him, making him crash into the ground.

"What are you doing? We're trying to help!" Tori cried, running forward and pulling Alyssa back, only to have herself flipped by the arm.

"Hey!" Shane ran forward but Alyssa grabbed his arm and used his momentum to spin him around and bring him down to the ground.

"I thought you said not to hurt them…" Zen-Aku called from where Shane had bound him before he went to help Tori and Dustin.

"Well…" Alyssa got back up and ran to untie Zen-Aku. "They hurt you..."

"Whoa…am I missing something here?" Shane asked, getting up from where Alyssa had left him.

"I don't know…but I think it's pretty clear that we just got beat by Miss Damsel-in-Distress…" Dustin said, shaking his head and getting up as well.

"Not now Dustin…" Tori growled, also getting to her feet.

"I'm just saying, Tor, if every damsel-in-distress does this to their Prince Charming, no one would try and rescue them…" Dustin said with a shrug, brushing dirt off his uniform.

"Cam, it's Shane, you seeing this?" Shane said into his communicator.

"Everything you do." Cam's voice came back out of the communicator.

"Well…? Any idea who they are?"

"I don't know…The girl definitely seems human…"

"Seems?" Tori asked, also into her communicator.

"Well…Dustin seems human but he eats like a pig…" Cam replied.

"Hey!"

"Point taken…" Shane said with a nod. "But anything on 'man's best friend'?"

"Nothing…there's nothing in the ninja archives on him…but I have found him in old legends that I've searched through. It seems that-"

"Is he evil?" Shane cut in.

"Well…yes…but-"

"Then he's going down."

"Works for us." Tori said with a nod as Alyssa finally succeeded untying Zen-Aku.

"Can I hurt them now?" Zen-Aku growled.

"No!" Alyssa pulled on Zen-Aku's arm. "You can't. Besides, you don't even have your armor, you could be the one getting hurt."

"So we run?" Zen-Aku moved in front of Alyssa again as the Ninja Storm rangers got into ready stances again.

"You mind…?" Alyssa asked Zen-Aku.

"Not at all…" He bent down and scooped Alyssa up, bridal style and leapt up into the trees, running from the three rangers.

"After him!" Shane, Tori, and Dustin leapt after Zen-Aku, moving so fast that they became blurs of red, blue, and yellow.

They spent over an hour trying to chase Zen-Aku down, but ended up losing him and Alyssa. They had chased them to the roof of an apartment, but didn't find them after that. What they didn't know was that they were on top of Alyssa's apartment and they had slipped inside while the rangers had their backs turned.

Zen-Aku sat in the tub, the water up to his chest, feeling comforting after being chased by three crazed teens for the past hour.

"How's the water…?" Alyssa stood next to the tub, with nothing but a towel covering her.

If it weren't for his dark fur, Zen-Aku would have found it embarrassing the know he was blushing. "Eh…yeah…it feels good." He was glad that his body make-up allowed himself a bit of decency, or that's that he figured.

"Can I join you?" With a nod from Zen-Aku, Alyssa stepped into the tub, towel and all, and sat on top of Zen-Aku's waist before he could draw himself up to give her room. "It's been kinda weird today, hasn't it?" Alyssa asked as she calmly applied shampoo to her hair and began to wash it.

"I didn't think that there would be many more rangers in this area. You six were enough to begin with…" Zen-Aku said, trying to continue the light conversation and not get too hyped up at Alyssa bathing on top of him.

"Well…I thought so too…I mean…we meant the Time Force rangers…but that was like at the edge of the city. Their turf if you want to call it that…" Alyssa said with a shrug, dunking her head into the water to rinse off the shampoo. She placed her hands on his chest to keep herself from falling forward, fingers unconsciously working under the fur.

Zen-Aku had to bite his lip to prevent himself from gasping at the feeling. "So who were these three?" He asked, trying to sound casual and praying with every fiber in his body that Alyssa wouldn't turn around and look down into the water.

"Don't know…never seen them before." Alyssa shrugged as she brought her head up again, her hair dripping with the water that clung to it.

"They were defiantly rangers though…maybe your friends have encountered them as well…"

"Maybe…" Alyssa started applying soap to her arms and neck before moving to undo her towel.

"I think I'm done now…" Zen-Aku said quickly, pushing Alyssa gently off of him. Before she could respond, he had gotten up and gotten out. For the brief moment between him getting up to him wrapping a second set of towels around his waist, Zen-Aku feared that Alyssa had gotten a glimpse of what he was trying to hide. To his relief, she either didn't see or just didn't comment.

"Alright…I'll be out in a moment." She said with a smile.

Zen-Aku hurried into her room and was able to dry himself off without feeling self-conscious. Afterwards, he wrapped the towel around his waist again, not knowing where Alyssa kept his clothes, not having searched the room entirely since he accidentally stumbled across some feminine items that he was sure he shouldn't have. He let out a sigh and fell onto the bed and closed his eyes, waiting.

He didn't even hear when she came in, only knew when she threw her towel at his face. When growled and made to take the towel off his face, she told him not to. "Don't. I'm getting dressed."

"You could've just said keep your eyes closed…" Zen-Aku growled as he left the towel covering his face. He waited patiently for Alyssa's ok, but stiffened as he felt something untying the towel at his waist. "A-Alyssa? What are you-" He made to take the towel off his face again but was stopped by a hand taking hold of his.

"Take it off and I'll never forgive you…" Alyssa's voice sounded breathless and nervous. Zen-Aku felt a hand being placed below his waist, finding the hardness through the towel and grip it slightly.

"Alyssa?!" Zen-Aku shivered slightly as he felt the hand move up and down.

"Just relax…"

Zen-Aku felt the towel untied and opened. He gritted his teeth in embarrassment as he knew his nine-inch was standing and showing off.

"I'm sorry Alyssa, I just- ALYSSA?!" Zen-Aku jerked as he felt her hand grasp him and begin to stroke him.

Alyssa's only response was to open her mouth and take him in. Zen-Aku started to pant as she moved up and down him. He arched his back as she continued and his hand found her head and ran his fingers through her hair. Not long after, Zen-Aku started to feel something build inside of him.

"Alyssa…I-I'm gonna…" Zen-Aku gritted his teeth as he unloaded himself into Alyssa's open mouth.

Alyssa pulled back, making the rest splash her face and chest, and she started coughing.

"Alyssa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I couldn't help it!" Zen-Aku said hurriedly, sitting up and checking to see if she was ok, throwing the towel covering his face onto the bed.

"I thought I told you not to take it off…" Alyssa said, covering herself with her arms, self conscious about being exposed.

Zen-Aku froze, thinking. Then he clapped a hand to his eyes, shielding the sight from his vision.

Alyssa sighed. "It's too late now…"

Zen-Aku hesitated before dropping his hand. The sight of Alyssa being covered in his own mess made something stir inside of him, but he ignored it. "Are you ok…?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…next time give me a little more warning, will you?" Alyssa asked, taking Zen-Aku's discarded towel and cleaned herself off.

"N-next time…?" Zen-Aku asked, not sure he heard right.

Alyssa smiled seductively at him. "Of course…you don't think will be able to soothe the beast within do you?" She crawled into his lap and ran her fingers through his fur.

"Not really…" Zen-Aku said, a grin playing at his mouth.

"See…" Alyssa smiled and sat in his lap and looked up at him.

"Well then…" Zen-Aku smirked and pushed Alyssa down onto the bed, causing her to yelp and squirm. "I guess I should be allowed to have my fun too right?"

Before Alyssa could answer, Zen-Aku had moved lower and took a small lick between her legs, making her jump. A moan was heard and Zen-Aku smirked, licking her again, and again, then slipped his tongue inside, causing her to give a pleasured cry as she arched her back. Zen-Aku took her entirely in his mouth, making it seem like he was eating her lower half, his tongue flicking about at her sensitive flower. The feeling was overwhelming and pushed Alyssa into sweet release. Her juices flooded into Zen-Aku's muzzle and he continued to lap at them, drinking it all in.

Alyssa was left, panting and exhausted, when Zen-Aku got back up.

"I know we haven't had dinner yet…but I'm eager for some dessert now…" Zen-Aku said with a playful growl. "Can you guess what I want for dessert right now?"

Alyssa blushed and swallowed. "Me…"

Zen-Aku licked his lips. "Oh yeah…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Is this the place?"

"How many flying islands do you think exist? This is defiantly the place."

"I thought it was supposed to be like filled with giant animals or something like that…"

Cam came to a stop and turned to face Dustin. "Dude, you really think things like that would exist? I mean, giant animals? Come on…" But as Cam spoke a pair of big glowing eyes appeared behind him.

"Uh….Cam…behind you…!" Tori screamed and pointed at the eyes.

All four turned to the eyes and screamed.

There was a cat like screech and the eyes shut tight in a wince.

"Eh…" Shane looked at where the eyes had disappeared and went towards it. "Is it…scared…?"

"Shane, get back here!" Tori shouted.

"Wait, wait, I think it's ok…" Shame said, continuing towards where the eyes was.

As he got closer, the eyes opened slightly and looked down Shane.

"Come on out…we're not going to harm you…" Shane said, edging closer.

"Dude…I think it's more likely that it'll harm us…" Dustin said, looking hesitantly up at the eyes.

Suddenly the eyes shifted and came closer and the head of a huge white tiger appeared and opened his mouth as it lowed itself towards Shane.

"AH! Shane, get out of there!" Tori shouted, but it was too late.

Just as Shane turned around to run, the white tiger bit down on the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, carrying him off.

"Ah!! Let me go!!" Shane yelled, thrashing about.

The tiger ran off, holding Shane in its mouth.

"Wait! Come back!" The other three shouted and ran after the fleeing tiger, until it reached its destination.

The tiger set Shane down through a window of the only structure like place on the island. Shane stumbled and fell when he was released and didn't see the owner of the voice that spoke after that.

"White Tiger…I told you to lead them here, not to kidnap one of them…" The voice sounded feminine and had a playfully strict tone to it.

Shane looked up to see a woman dressed in a white dress bent over and looking down at him. "Oh, good, you're ok." She said happily, smiling down at him.

"What's going on…?" Shane asked, shaking his head as he stood up.

"Oh…I asked the White Tiger to escort you here, but it seems like she had the wrong idea of 'escort'." The woman gave a soft giggle as the White Tiger wagged its tail, happily.

"You're Princess Shayla?" Cam, Dustin, and Tori had just entered the room.

"Yes, I am. And you four and the Ninja Storm rangers, right?"

"Yes, we are, we're here to ask you something…" Shane said, stepping forward.

"You're here about the org, aren't you?" Princess Shayla said, seeming slightly saddened. And when they nodded, she sighed. "I was wondering why I was awoken again and then I felt his presence…You need to vanquish this org before he does something terrible."

Dustin opened his mouth to comment on her way of speech but Torii elbowed him in the ribs before any sound came out.

"Don't worry, Princess…We'll defeat this org…but he was able to escape from us and take the lady with him…" Shane looked downcast.

"He's taken a human?!" Princess Shayla looked shocked. "It's not unheard of but it's still a surprise."

"Yeah…and he was also able to hold them back without any armaments." Cam said, stepping forward. "I doubt with just me added or even with the Thunder Rangers will help too much…if he decides to fight us at full strength…"

"Judging from the spring's reaction to when the org appeared, it was a duke org, one of the strongest kinds out there…I don't doubt you'll need additional help." Princess Shayla turned and went off into one of the rooms off the one that they were in, before coming back with a bundle of cloth, which she handed out to them. "Take these with you…"

Cam took the bundle and unwrapped it to find five golden phones with a colored trim on animal figureheads and one blue and silver trimmed in the shape of a wolf's head. "These are…" Cam muttered.

Princess Shayla nodded. "The Growl Phones and Lunar Caller of the Wild Force Rangers…I'll tell you where to find them…"


	10. Chapter 10

I know...I haven't updated in a while...but it's not my fault...blame my girlfriend...Just kidding. If you do I'll personally hunt you down. But no...I've been occupied by school and other crap, but hopefully I can get things back in motion...As for the long wait. I hope I've made it up by getting two chapters instead of one. But if I did, I'm sorry. Anyways...enjoy.

Oh...and on another note. If you have not realized it yet, this IS a Alyssa/Zen-Aku fic...so if you don't like it...please, stop reading and don't review saying that you hate how it's not Alyssa/Cole or something like that...I really don't need that...I know none of you regulars do that...but I have gotten that on one of my other fics...and it really doesn't help the morale...

* * *

Chapter 10

The next morning, Alyssa was the first to wake. She sat up and stretched out her limbs before looking down at the mass of fur next to her. Zen-Aku was sleeping soundly. This was probably the first time that Alyssa managed to get a good look at Zen-Aku while he's asleep since usually his sleep was light and he woke up if she got to close or he was just got up before her. She bent down and kissed him gently. Zen-Aku turned in his sleep, his hand waving and the air.

"No more, Alyssa…I've eaten enough…" Zen-Aku mumbled in his sleep.

Alyssa had to look away and cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Zen-Aku was supposed to be a ferocious duke org, bent on destroying and polluting the world...and yet here he was, dreaming about Alyssa's cooking. When she looked back, Zen-Aku was laying spread-eagled, his right arm and leg hanging off the end of the bed, his left hand on Alyssa's pillow, almost touching her, and his left leg was yet to be uncovered by the blankets. Alyssa gave a soft giggle before deciding that it was time for him to get up too. She gave him a small nudge with her hand.

Zen-Aku stirred but didn't wake up.

Alyssa huffed and tried again, but to no avail. She decided it was time for drastic measures. "Zen...! If you don't wake up right now, you're not getting breakfast…!"

Zen-Aku immediately sat bolt up right and looked around, seeing Alyssa sitting next to him, grinning widely. "Haha…very funny…" Zen-Aku huffed before flopping down onto the pillow behind him. "Why is it so bright…?" Zen-Aku moaned, putting an arm up to cover his eyes.

"It's called morning, Zen…Ever heard of it…?"

"Nope…"

Alyssa giggled. "Come on, puppy, up…" She gave him a push and managed to push him off the bed, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Fine…fine…!" Zen-Aku grumbled, standing up, looking disheveled. He turned to leave the room. "…slave driver…"

"What was that…?!" Alyssa asked, huffily, hands on her hips, as she got off the bed.

"Nothing…" Zen-Aku called back, before leaving and headed to the bathroom.

Alyssa sighed and shook her head before looking around for her night gown. Unlike Zen-Aku, she did not feel comfortable walking naked though the apartment. When she found it and picked it up, something stirred in the back of her mind. Something was supposed to happen today…but Alyssa couldn't remember what…it wasn't school…because they were on Thanksgiving break…so what was it? Alyssa thought for another minute before shrugging and putting on the night gown and walking out. If it was important she would remember sooner or later.

She walked out to find Zen-Aku bent over and rummaging though the fridge, his tail swishing back and forth, as he tried to find something to eat. "Move over Zen…let me do it…" Alyssa said, pushing Zen-Aku aside and took her turn to look through the fridge. There wasn't much in it, for today she had planned to restock. The same feeling in the back of her head reminded her to buy extra…enough for a party...but why…? Pushing the feeling aside for the time being, Alyssa took out a carton of eggs and butter, along with some bread from the counter.

Zen-Aku licked his muzzle, seeing what Alyssa was making. He, like everyone else, loved her eggs. He watched as Alyssa set a pan on the stove and crack the first set of eggs into it. He decided he wanted a closer look so he moved forward so that he was right behind Alyssa. He wrapped his arms around Alyssa's waist and watched the egg slowly turn white. Soon, however, he started to feel bored just watching and allowed his hands to roam lower on Alyssa's body, before she wacked his hand with a hot spatula.

"No, Zen! This is definitely not the time!"

"I wasn't going to do anything!" Zen-Aku cried innocently, recoiling.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "I doubt that…those thousands of years in that coffin did nothing to lower your lust did it…?"

Zen-Aku shrugged and sat down at the table, slumping onto it.

Alyssa sighed and placed the finished eggs onto a plate and placed them in front of Zen-Aku. "Come on, puppy, eat up already…"

Zen-Aku glanced up at Alyssa before he took the eggs and wolfed them down. He licked his muzzle when he was done and smiled. "Thanks Alyssa…" He said, standing up and kissing her gently.

"You're welcome, Zen…" Alyssa said, also smiling, as she started eating her own helping. "Now go wash up…you still smell like sweat and dirt from yesterday…"

Zen-Aku gave himself a sniff and smirked. "You sure that's all I smell like…?"

Alyssa blushed but returned to her breakfast.

Zen-Aku chuckled and headed off for the bathroom. After a few moments, Alyssa heard a faucet turning on and the bathtub slowly being filled. Smiling, Alyssa decided that she might as well join him when she finished. She finished her breakfast and washed her plates. By that time, Zen-Aku was surely comfortable in the bathtub. Alyssa smiled as she walked to the bathroom, ready to join him when she heard a knock at the door. Alyssa turned to the door, wondering who would be calling at her apartment now.

"Don't make a sound, Zen…I'll see who it is…" Alyssa said softly though the bathroom door.

"Yeah yeah…"

Alyssa moved to the door and opened it, peering outside to see who it was. She was greeted by two grinning faces.

"Hey Alyssa! Long time no see!"

"Max! Danny! You're back!" Alyssa cried out in surprise, opening the door fully.

Max's face fell. "Of course we're back…we called you about us coming back today last week…"

"Yeah, Alyssa, even Taylor's stopping by here today. Don't you remember…?" Danny's face became one of concern.

It was then that Alyssa remembered what was so special about today. Today was the day that Max and Danny returned from their around the world trip and Taylor came back from the air force. How could she be so stupid to forget. But then again, she did have a lot happen to her…

"Of course I do, come in, come in…" Alyssa realized too late that this wasn't the greatest course of action, since Zen-Aku was still in the bathroom. If he wanted to hide himself in her room, he would still have to walk to her room, out in plain view of the entire apartment. She bit her lip as Max and Danny both stepped in, excited to see their friend again. She couldn't tell them to leave now, that would surely cause questions to arise.

"Something smells good, you just finish breakfast?" Max asked, going to the stove, following the remaining smell of the eggs that Alyssa made for herself and Zen-Aku.

"Uh…yeah, I did…" Alyssa nodded.

Danny, being the more sensible of the duo, noticed Alyssa's unease. "Uh…maybe it'd be better for me and Max to come by at a later time…?"

Max, as oblivious of things as he always was, shrugged and sat down on the couch. "I know we're earlier than we said, but Alyssa's off from teaching right? It's Thanksgiving break, isn't it…?"

"It is…but…" Alyssa started, but she was cut off by Max.

"So there shouldn't be a problem right?" Max said with a grin. He then stood up. "Speaking of problems, I think I need to take care of one right now…where's the bathroom?"

"In the back but-"

"Thanks Alyssa!" Max hurried into the back.

"Max! Wait!" Alyssa didn't know what she was going to say but it was too late anyways, Max had opened the door.

"Hey…were you going to take a bath or something…?" Max asked, poking his head out of the bathroom.

"Huh…?" Alyssa rushed to the bathroom and looked inside. It was completely empty.

"There's water in the bathtub and it's still warm. Were you going to take a bath?" Max asked again.

"And if she is, we are leaving, Max…" Danny said, walking in and dragging Max out.

"Wait! But I still-" Danny spoke over Max.

"I'm really sorry Alyssa…we'll come back a little bit later…" Danny said, dragging Max to and out of the front door and closing it.

Alyssa wave slightly, still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"So the rest of the rangers are in town…"

Alyssa jumped and spun around to see Zen-Aku standing over her. She sighed as her heart slowed down and hugged Zen-Aku. "I'm sorry…I completely forgot…I should have told you earlier about today…"

"It's ok…" Zen-Aku said, returning the hug. "And don't worry…I'll stay hidden…"

"Zen…" Alyssa looked up at Zen-Aku, worried she may be asking too much, for Zen-Aku to stay out of sight for the entire night.

"It's ok…" Zen-Aku said, shaking his head and kissing her.

Alyssa smiled and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But how did you get out of the bathroom without being seen?" Alyssa asked as she pulled back.

Zen smiled. "Just because you rangers had given up your powers doesn't mean I lost mine…I'm just as skilled as I was when I fought you…"

"So you can defend you pretty and defenseless girl like me…?"

Zen-Aku gave her a look. "You mean as defenseless as a martial arts master can get?"

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked, looking up at him with a look of confusion on her face.

"Don't give me that, Alyssa…" Zen-Aku said, growling slightly. "I know that the position of head of your family's martial arts style was offered to you multiple times, and you only recently accepted…"

"Yeah…but that was two months ago…before you found me…" Alyssa said.

"I don't confront people just on a whim…"

"You were following me…!"

Zen-Aku's ears drooped in shame. "I just didn't know how to approach you…"

Alyssa was silent for moment before smiling. "It's ok…" She stood on her toes and kissed him. "I'm glad you did…" Zen-Aki smiled too. "Now come on…let me help you finish you bath…"

When they were done, Alyssa and Zen-Aku both sat on the couch, Alyssa turning on the T.V., though neither of them were really watching. Zen-Aku had his head in her lap as she scratched his ear. It was hard to concentrate on the T.V. with Zen-Aku nuzzling Alyssa's stomach every five minutes. Pretty soon, both of them had fallen asleep, Alyssa managing to turn off the T.V. before she fell asleep. They slept for a while but was awoken by another knock on the door. Alyssa cursed and looked at the door. Was everyone trying to disturb her time with him?! She went to the door and opened it. Even without look, Alyssa knew it was safe and Zen-Aku had hidden himself.

"Taylor?!"

"Hey. I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" the former yellow ranger said, smiling.

"No…not at all…But what are you doing here?"

"Well…I just thought I'd come and see my best friend, that's all."

"You wanted to get me and Cole together, don't you…?"

Taylor laughed. "What makes you say that…?"

"Taylor…no…" Alyssa said, but it appeared that Taylor ignored her comment.

"Come on…let's try and find something for you to wear tonight…" Taylor said with wide smile and pulled Alyssa into her room, which Zen-Aku, thankfully, didn't seem to be in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Alyssa asked, after trying the tenth outfit that Taylor had found while rummaging though her closet.

"Because I want you to look great for Cole tonight…" Taylor said, studying Alyssa's current attire. "…No…that's no good…Try this one…" Taylor handed Alyssa another set of clothing and received a sigh from Alyssa as she walked out to change.

Taylor giggled and searched Alyssa's closet for another set of clothes until something caught her eye. When she had lean back to get a wider search range, The light from the window hit something in the far back, causing it to reflect back and shine. Taylor looked back to see if Alyssa was back yet, and when she saw that Alyssa was still changing, Taylor reached in and pushed several sets of clothing aside to find a suit of black armor and a black mask on top. Taylor gasped as she realized who the armor belonged to...But why would Alyssa have it…?

"How does this look…?"

Taylor quickly re-hid the armor just as Alyssa walked in. Taylor tried to push the thought out of her mind. "Um…Yellow is not your color…"

"I said that five outfits ago…"

"I know…Try this…" Taylor handed her yet another set of clothing.

Alyssa sighed and left. As Alyssa left, Taylor began to ponder why Alyssa would have Zen-Aku's armor.

"You ok, Taylor?" Alyssa had returned, now wearing light pink, dress…nothing too fancy but still… "You seem deep in thought…"

"It's nothing…really…" Taylor thought for another moment. "Have you gotten…a pet recently…?"

Alyssa seemed startled at the sudden question. "Y-yes…you could say that…"

"Could…I see him…?"

Alyssa hesitated. "No…he's not exactly great with strangers…"

"I see…" Taylor thought some more, causing Alyssa to look confused. "…Why did you get him?"

"He…er…sort of followed me home…Why all the questions…?"

"I'm just curious…" Taylor shrugged. "Wait…but why did he follow you home…? I thought you said that he didn't like strangers…"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself…" It was then when there was a knock on the front door. Alyssa sighed with relief when Taylor said she'd get it.

"She knows…" A voice said behind Alyssa.

This time Alyssa didn't even flinch. "I know, Zen…but I really can't say anything can I…?"

"I guess not…" Zen-Aku muttered and wrapped his arms around Alyssa. "Go on…I'll make sure I stay out of sight…"

"Thanks, Zen…And I'm sorry…" Alyssa leaned up and kissed him gently.

"It's alright…go now…everyone'll be waiting…"

Alyssa nodded and walked out, taking one last look at Zen-Aku, and closed the door. Zen-Aku sighed and sat down in Alyssa's bed, crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and started to meditate.

He didn't know if he had fallen asleep or if his meditation was truly as deep as he'd like to believe, but the next time Zen-Aku opened his eyes, it was already past mid-night. He looked around but Alyssa was no where to be seen. The apartment was also very quiet. Zen-Aku stood up and leapt off the bed, hurrying to the door of the bedroom and wretched it open to find the apartment deserted. Zen-Aku walked out into the kitchen and found an empty bottle on the table.

Zen-Aku reached and picked up the bottle, sniffing it. "Alcohol…?" He looked around to find five glasses on the living room table. With a quick sniff, he had matched everyone with it's corresponding ranger, including Alyssa…But how does she react to alcohol…? Zen-Aku had learned about alcohol and how it impairs your judgement. This got Zen-Aku worried. What if Alyssa let something slip about him.

"Don't worry…Alyssa's fine…"

Zen-Aku whirled around to see Taylor standing there. "How did you-?!"

"I'm guessing you were too worried about Alyssa to notice…" Taylor said, walking past Zen-Aku and picking up the cups and placing them in the sink. "Don't worry about her…she did get slightly drunk though…I'd never thought of her to be one to do that…but…well…Cole can be persuasive…but anyways…she's with him now…We all thought that it wasn't good for her to stay 'alone'…"

"And why are you here…?" Zen-Aku asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Cleaning…what does it look like…? I can't trust Max to do it…and Danny was too worried about Alyssa…but again…she's fine…" Taylor said with a shrug, now taking the empty bottle on the kitchen table.

"But you knew I was here…"

"Well…I did find your armor in her closet…it's not that hard to figure out…"

Zen-Aku watched her as she threw out the bottle. "And you didn't do anything about it…?"

"I trust Alyssa to know what she's doing…If she's ok with you here…then I can't say anything about it…" Taylor, now finished cleaning, turned to face Zen-Aku. "But why…? From the amount of dust on your armor, you've been here for a little over a month…"

"How did you look at the armor?! I was in her room!"

"You're a rather deep sleeper…" Taylor said, shrugging again. "But anyways…why are you here? Is it because…you love her…? But that's not possible…you're an org…you're not supposed to love…"

"It's true…I do believe I love her…and I do believe that orgs aren't supposed to love…or at least that's what I thought at first…"

"Does Cole know…?" Taylor said, folding her arms and looking at Zen-Aku.

"No…no one except me, Alyssa…and now you…"

"I see…" Taylor looked down as her pocket started emitting a soft tone. "Excuse me…" Taylor turned and dug into her pocket for her phone. She looked at the ID and picked it up. "Hello?...Yeah….I know….Yeah, he's here….I'm talking to him right now…you were right…no…not that part…Yeah…he's not going anywhere…sure…should I- Ok…you call them…Alyssa…? …Um…is she…ok…no Cole you don't have to go find your morpher…He's not causing any harm…Cole…! Just call Max and Danny and get yourself and Alyssa over here…right…see you later…" She hung up and turned back to Zen-Aku. "Well…as you might know already…the others are on the way…I will asked you to stay put…We just want to sort this out…"

Zen-Aku sighed, seeing that he had no choice, and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Did you find any of them?"

Dustin shook his head. "No one…"

Shane sighed. "Where are they? The princess said they'd be there…"

"I think they've only been gone for a short while…When I went to the red ranger's apartment, the lights were still on…like he'd just gone out for a little while…I think if we just wait a bit they'll turn up…" Tori suggested.

"Well…we don't know where to look for the sixth ranger…but we still have checked on the white ranger…"

"So we're going there next?" Dustin asked, looking at Cam.

"Looks like it…unless we have any better course of action…" Tori said with a nod.

Just as she finished speaking, there was a loud crash followed by a small explosion.

"I think we do…" Shane muttered and, getting a nod from the other three, they all raced off in a blur of color.

When they reached the place of the explosion, nothing but destruction met their eyes. Houses on fire, cars overturned, power lines severed and sparking, everything that can be down to a city street was down.

"Spread out." Shane commanded and they all ran out in separate directions, looking for anyone that was left behind and injured.

After about 10 minutes of searching, the all regrouped in the center of the street.

"Nothing…no one around…" Dustin said, slightly out of breath and leaning over with his hands on his knees.

"They must've escaped before anything serious…" Tori suggested, also panting slightly.

"Maybe…but not a single person left behind? Something must've caught the attention of who ever did this…" Cam said, looking around as if trying to find some sort of hint of what happened.

Just then, there was a loud crash, and two figures were hurtled into their midst.

"Blake?! Hunter?!"

The crimson and navy ranger, morphed and looking extremely battle worn, looked up from where they laid to see the rest of their team.

"You guys?! What're you doing here?!" Hunter asked as Dustin and Cam help him up, Shane and Tori helping Blake.

"We were about to ask you the same thing…" Shane said as he and Tori set Blake back on his feet.

Blake's helmet opened to reveal his face and to talk to them properly. "Sensei told us to come here…said something was about to go down…What's your story…?"

"We were here on break…then we so this wolf like monster attack this girl…but it got away so we called Cam to help and track it down…"

Hunter, his helmet also opened, looked at his brother. "A wolf like monster…?"

"Yeah…it's a long story but we'll fill you in on it later…What's going on here?!" Tori asked, looking Blake over to see if he was hurt anywhere.

"Something was attacking this area. Didn't get a good look at it but I think it maybe your little wolf friend…" Blake replied grimly.

"What ever it was, we were getting thrashed…" Hunter said, wincing as if to emphasis his point.

"Um…guys…? You're wolf…" Everyone turned to Cam, but he was looking behind them all. "Did it look anything like that…?!" He pointed behind them at the silhouette of what appeared to be an armored anthromorphic wolf.

They all turned and Blake and Hunter tensed as Shane, Dustin, and Tori gave a start of surprise.

"That's it! That's the thing that attacked that girl!" Dustin cried out, pointing at him.

"So that's the duke org the princess mentioned…" Shane muttered, getting into a fighting stance.

"Princess? What princess?" Hunter asked, looking at Shane.

"We'll tell you later, but right now...we have to be careful, that guy's bad news…" Dustin said softly.

"No kidding…we just got out butts handed to us…" Blake said. "You guys better morph too…"

The four unmorphed rangers nodded and did just that.

"Ninja storm! Ranger form! Ha!"

"Samurai storm! Ranger form! Ha!"

As soon as they finished morphing, Zen-Aku attacked. "Crescent Moon Wave!" Zen-Aku spun his long blade in an upward fashion, sending waves of energy at the six rangers, knocking them back.

"Ok…this won't be easy…" Dustin muttered, sitting up.

"We won't lose…" Shane growled and charged forward.

It was a good few minute fight and both sides were exhausted. Zen-Aku had taken an early lead in the power struggle but started to get pushed back when Cam gave him a solid hit to the chest with his sword. Exhausted, bleeding, and in a six against one position, Zen-Aku knew he was beat. Holding his blade like a lance and holding it out in front of him, keeping the rangers at bay, he back up slowly until he was far enough to run.

None of the rangers bothered trying to chase him, all of them too tired.

"Ok…we need the other rangers…" Dustin said, panting.

"Well…we still have the white rangers apartment to check…" Shane said, standing up straight. "We can go check there…"

With a nod from the rest, they all ran off.

Back at Alyssa's apartment, Zen-Aku and Taylor waited patiently for the rest of the wild force rangers to arrive. There was a knock on the door and Taylor opened it to find Cole and Alyssa.

"Zen…" Alyssa rushed over and hugged him. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine…It's my fault anyways…I said I would stay out of sight and I didn't…" Zen-Aku held her close and nuzzled her cheek.

Taylor watched the scene in front of her unfold and smiled. She looked at Cole, who was scowling. Taylor sighed and went over to him. "Don't be like that…they look so cute together…"

Cole scoffed and looked away. Just then there was another knock and Max and Danny came in.

"Whoa…so that's what he looks like…" Max whispered.

Zen-Aku's ears twitched and he looked over at Max, who quickly looked away, whistling softly.

Zen-Aku rolled his eyes and looked at Taylor as he held Alyssa to him. "So…what's this meeting about?"

"Well…you really…why are you here?" Taylor asked, "Besides…" She looked pointedly at Alyssa, who blushed.

"Ever since I woke up from that coffin…I've always been on a mission…to kill you rangers…now that you aren't rangers anymore…I felt like I had no purpose…so…I went to find Alyssa…and…well…I didn't plan for this to happen…I'll tell you that now…" Zen-Aku's ears perked up. "Alyssa…are you expecting anyone…?"

"No…wh-" Alyssa was cut off by a sharp knocking at the door. She looked back at Zen-Aku before going to the door.

"Wait! Shouldn't he…?" Taylor looked back to where Zen-Aku was and saw he was gone. "How did he do that…?!"

Alyssa disregarded Taylor's comment and opened the door to find six people standing there.

"Alyssa Enrilé?"

"Yeah…and who're…?" Her eyes widened as she recognized three of them. The rangers that had tried to 'save' her from Zen-Aku.

Dustin seemed to have caught that too. "You're that girl that that wolf org captured!" He exclaimed, before Blake and Hunter pulled him back behind them.

"Do you mind…you're being a nuisance again…" Hunter murmured.

"No…he's right…you are that girl…" Tori said, a little astonished.

"How did you get away from him unscathed…?" Shane asked, his eyes narrowed.

"It was….easy…?" Alyssa said, uncertainly.

"Easy? If you all are talking about that monster we fought…he was anything but easy…" Blake said, eye brow raised.

"We'll I'm guessing something about being a ranger had its part in it…" Cam said, impatiently for this exchange to come to an end.

"Wait…how did you know I'm a ranger?!" Alyssa said, stepping back.

Cam took out a bundle of cloth and opened it, revealing its contents.

"Our Growl Phones!" Max cried out from the back and immediately grabbed his.

"So I assume you all are the Wild Force Rangers?" Shane asked.

The others nodded and, after a moment, reached for theirs as well.

After inspecting his, Danny looked up at the Ninja Storm rangers. "How did you get these? I thought Princess Shayla's asleep on the Animarium…"

"She's awake now…" Dustin said, climbing on top of Blake and Hunter. "Something about a duke org running loose…or something like that…We just fought it too…the one that captured Alyssa…"

"He didn't capture me!" Alyssa blurted out before she could hold herself back.

Everyone stared at her as she clapped her hands to her mouth.

Taylor broke the silence. "How do you know it was him…?"

"Hm…big…wolf that stands on two legs…black armor and mask…long curved blade…yellow eyes…yeah…I think it'd be very easy to tell it was him…"

"This is no time for jokes, Dustin…" Cam said, taking a few steps forward. "You're hiding him…aren't you…?"

"Hey…Taylor was with him the whole time…there's no way he could've attacked you guys…" Max called out.

"Why are you defending him?! Even if it wasn't him he's still an org!"

"He's not just an org!" Alyssa shouted.

"What? Do you like him or something…?" Dustin chuckled.

"That is none of your business!!" Alyssa yelled, blushing.

Cam sighed as Dustin continued to taunt Alyssa. He looked back at Blake and Hunter, getting a nodded from both of them. They both ran in.

"HEY!!" Alyssa only had time to whirl around and get a glimpse of them streaking past her and checking the room. Eventually the ran into her room. "Don't go in there!!"

"OH SHIT!" Hunter's voice came from the room as Blake was thrown out.

Zen-Aku ran out, followed by Hunter.

"Zen! Stop!" Alyssa said, getting in front of him.

Zen-Aku came to a stop in front of Alyssa. "What's going on here?!"

Cam, Shane, Dustin, and Tori automatically got into a defensive stance.

"That's the thing that attacked us!" Shane exclaimed.

"He's not a 'thing'!" Alyssa said, angrily.

"It's ok, Alyssa…calm down…" Zen-Aku said calmingly, as he draped an arm across Alyssa's chest, holding her to him.

"No…! It's not ok…!" Alyssa said, turning to face Zen-Aku said, looking at Shane. "And last time a fought with any rangers was over a year ago…"

After a moment, Tori dropped her stance and stood up. She walked up to Zen-Aku and Alyssa, ignoring Shane's and Dustin's voice of protest, causing Zen-Aku and Alyssa to tense.

"…May I…?" Tori asked as she came to a stop in front of them.

Zen-Aku hesitated for a moment then moved Alyssa aside to allow Tori to do what she wanted. Tori moved in front of Zen-Aku and reached for his waist, grabbing his shirt, and pulled it up, revealing his stomach. She took her other hand and placed it where his stomach met his chest, feeling under the fur. Zen-Aku felt very flustered but held his composure. Tori, on the other hand, blushed a deep red as she felt his abs and chest but continued her search.

"It's not his…" Tori said after a while of silence. She looked up at Zen-Aku. "Thank you…" she said as she withdrew her hand. Zen-Aku nodded as he brushed his shirt back into place. Tori turned to the door, where Cam, Shane, Dustin, and now Blake and Hunter. "It's not him…The cut that Cam gave who ever we fought…it's not there…"

"Even with our strongest healing techniques…A cut that deep would never have healed so quickly…" Cam said, he too lowering his mental guard.

Dustin, Hunter, and Blake also relaxed, but Shane still was tense, and Zen-Aku knew it.

"I know we started on the wrong foot, due to a misunderstanding." Zen-Aku said to Shane, holding out his arm and Alyssa quickly occupied the space. "But I did not capture Alyssa…I would never do anything to harm her…or this planet. Orgs were created to pollute the Earth, but I do not walk that path…not anymore. I wish to protect this planet and it's people…I know you have the same goal…" He held out a hand to Shane. "…My name is Zen-Aku…former duke org…"

Shane looked from Zen-Aku's hand to his face, as if trying to detect a lie. After a while, he smiled and took Zen-Aku's hand in his. "Shane…Apprentice wind ninja of the Wind Ninja Academy. Allies…?"

"No…" Zen-Aku said, shaking his head. "…Friends…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was late at night and the street was completely deserted except for a lone figure staggering along the side walk.

"Damn it!" The wolf org snarled, leaning against a nearby wall and holding his bleeding side. "This won't be easy without some help…" The org's ears perked up as the sound of voices reached his ears. Quickly, he ran into an alleyway and hid himself.

"Get away from me!"

There was the sound of cruel laughter and the org peered around the corner. There was a group of four teenagers, three of them surrounding the fourth, apparently now taunting him with one of his stolen possessions.

"Give it back!" The taunted teen ran at one of the others but was pushed back.

"Why don't you try and take it?" One of the other teenagers jeered.

Enraged, the taunted teen spun and kicked the one that was jeering, hitting him squarely in the cheek. Shocked, the other two didn't even notice that the one they had been harassing had taken back his items and ran off.

"Sonofa- What the hell just happened?!"

The other that was still conscious merely shrugged as he stared off in the direction the fleeing teen had ran off in.

The wolf org sighed. "Even with the humans…evil never seems to prevail….but that other human…" The org raced off after the fleeing teen. He scaled the wall and ran after the teen that was running away. After a while, the teenager came to a stop under a street lamp, hands on his knees for support as he panted, trying to regain his breath. The org peered down at the teen from a roof top, sizing him up and trying to place his personality. "Troubled life…struggles with school yet manages to get perfect scores…picked on by others…"

"Damn it! Why does this always happen?! Why can't they just all die?! This world's just so messed up…everyone should just be killed off…" The teenager suddenly shouted.

The org smirked. "Perfect attitude…" He leapt down, a little ways off from the teenager.

Nevertheless, the teen seemed to hear his landing. "Who's there?!"

The org walked forward, his form shifting for that of Zen-Aku's to what looked like a walking mirror…or at least that's what Dustin would've called it. It had long slender limbs with circular mirrors on his arms and legs, presumably acting as armor. Its body was a big oval shaped mirror, almost the size of a full body mirror. Where it should've had a face was another mirror, and on top of its head was a single horn. "I'm the mirror duke org. You can call me Reflector…or….a friend…"

The teen looked shocked. "You're an org?! You're one of those things that the Power Rangers kept destroy last year?!" Even in his shock, there was a slight note of distain as he spoke of the Power Rangers.

Reflector didn't miss it. "You…don't like the Power Rangers?"

The teen snorted. "You orgs were out to pollute the world…and they were the ones who were there to stop you…but not all of you needed to be destroyed…only the ones that caused pollution…you orgs were the only ones who could fulfill the dream that I've had ever since middle school…To eradicate mankind!"

Reflector would've smirked if he had a face. "And…what do you think of me…?"

The teen snorted again. "Oh please…you look like the worst you could do is give people a hell of a lot of bad luck…"

"What if I told you I could give you the power to make your dreams come true?"

The teen did a double take. "Y-you can do that?!"

"But of course…but only if you agree to become loyal to me and follow my orders…"

The teen nodded his head vigorously. "I'll do anything!"

Reflector gave a maniacal laugh. "Very well then…" Reflector walked up to the teen so that his entire body was reflected off of the orgs center mirror. "This won't hurt a bit…"

The teen gazed into his reflection for a little bit until he noticed it began to alter. In the place of his reflection stood a monster that was ice blue in color and rather large. The hands were clawed with a razor sharpness to it as were the feet. There was a powerful looking tail coming out of the back, lying idly next to the monster's feet. The legs, arms, body, and top side of the tail were covered in a thick armored plating. The shoulders had an ever heaver set of metallic plating with a series of spikes coming out of it. Hilted on the left side of the waist was a long sword. The sheath was clear as was the blade, yet an outline of the blade within the sheath was visible. The head had a draconic appearance, slightly triangular in shape and had a long snout and two long sharp horns on the back of its head. It even had wings protruding from its back.

Suddenly, the mirror emitted a strong ray of light that almost blinded the teen, engulfing him. When the ray of light died out, in the teens place stood the form that was in the reflection.

What was once the teen cried out in surprise. "What's happened to me?!"

"I have released your inner self…and combined it with what makes me an org…" Reflector explained. "Now…you shall be known as Frostbite…"

The draconic face smiled, its ice cold breath visible every time it breathed outwards. "Frostbite…I like it…and man…does this feel great! It feels like I'm bursting with power!"

"Good…cause from now on…you'll be using that power to help me get rid of the Power Rangers…and in turn getting rid of all the pesky humans that litter this world…"

"Sure…seems like you could use the help…" Frostbite cackled, pointed at the diagonal crack in Reflector's center mirror.

"That's a reason…" Reflector said with a nod.

Frostbite cackled again. "No shame, huh?"

"If I had been shamed by it…" Reflector said with a shrug. "I wouldn't have tried enlisting you…"

"That's true…"

"Well…now…come here…I'm going to tell you what you need to do…"

* * *

Short I know...but at least you know I haven't quit and it gives you room to think...XD Sorry for the slow updates...


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry people for the LONG wait...what with school, runescape, short attention span, and insane writers block...this chapter had taken a long time to finish...The good news is that it's finally done...the bad news is that I'm afriad it might not be up to my usual standards...for that...I apologize greatly. Nevertheless...I hope you enjoy this chapter to some point.

Chapter 14

"RANGERS! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!!"

Frostbite stood in the middle of the city square, yelling above a torrent of screams. He slashed at the air with his blue sword and a shockwave of energy was released and struck a building. Instead of destroying it, it was instantly frozen in ice.

"Stop right there!"

Frostbite turned to see the eleven rangers running up to him.

"Who…or what is that…?" Dustin asked, gaping at Frostbite.

"I don't know, but it can't be too friendly…" Shane said, getting into a readying stance.

"You're right…" Frostbite growled. "I'm not…" Frostbite charged forward, sword at the ready and a clear blue.

"Move!" Taylor shouted and everyone scattered. The sword barely missed Max and hit a stone pillar, freezing it.

"Ah! Don't let him hit you!" Max cried out in surprise.

"No…really?!" Hunter shouted as Frostbite's sword returned to its clear state. He and Blake assaulted Frostbite with their thunder staffs. Frostbite snarled and turned, whipping them both with his tail.

"Weak! All weak! I had expected more from the famed Power Rangers!" Frostbite roared, catching Danny and Cole both and throwing them aside as they tried to attack him.

"Storm Striker!" Frostbite turned to see Tori, Dustin, and Shane with their assembled weapon together and aimed at him. "Fire!"

Frostbite swung his sword up to deflect the attack. To the ranger's disbelief, he started to succeed. Eventually, with a mighty swing, Frostbite reflected the attack and sent it straight back towards the Ninja Storm rangers. Something flitted in front of the blast just before it hit the rangers and exploded. The smoke and rubble cleared to reveal Zen-Aku standing in front of the Ninja Storm rangers.

"Stand back…" Zen-Aku growled and lifted his blade and held in both hands.

"No way…" Shane stepped forward and in front of Zen-Aku.

"You're no match for him! Retreat while you still have your lives!" Zen-Aku snarled.

"And let you go off with your buddy over there?! I don't think so!"

"Shane, what are you doing?!" Tori shouted, running up and trying to pull him back.

"Not trusting this guy, that's what I'm doing!" Shane shouted. "I am not going to be protected by an org!"

"You're pride will only get you killed right now!" Zen-Aku snarled as he charged forward towards Frostbite. The fight seemed pretty even, both managing to block and counter the other's move. But in the end, Frostbite managed to knock Zen-Aku back. Zen-Aku stumbled but managed to keep his balance.

"What now?!" Shane shouted, as Taylor and Alyssa started to attack Frostbite. "I knew there was no way to entrust this guy to take care of things." He jabbed Zen-Aku's chest plate. Behind Zen-Aku, Frostbite threw Alyssa and Taylor off of himself, and held his sword above his head as it started to turn an ice blue.

"Look out!" Zen-Aku turned just in time to see Frostbite swing his sword, and a shockwave erupted from the blade and shot towards Zen-Aku and the Ninja Storm rangers.

"NO!" Alyssa screeched as the shockwave hit Zen-Aku squarely in the chest. Instantly, Zen-Aku was frozen in ice.

Frostbite roared in triumph, laughing manically before disappearing in a whirlwind of ice.

"ZEN!" Alyssa ran over to Zen-Aku as Shane fell back from shock.

"I don't get it…he was so much faster than that…he could've dodged it…" Shane mumbled, shaking.

"He was protecting you three…" Cam said softly, Alyssa was crying, trying to rub Zen-Aku's cheek through the ice. "If he had moved out of the way…at least one of you would've been hit…most likely Shane…"

"You're kidding…" Shane said, horror struck. "He protected me…?! But why?! After all that I said!"

"He wouldn't have cared…" Alyssa said through choked sobs. "It's just the way he is…"

Shane was at a loss for words, he just stood there, staring at the frozen duke org.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What are you doing here…?" Reflector looked up as Frostbite prowled into the hideout. "Did you destroy the rangers…?"

Frostbite scoffed. "They were so weak they aren't even worth destroying…" He looked around and saw others standing there. "Who are they?"

"These are you're new allies…Spitfire and Avalanche…" Reflector pointed at each in turn.

Spitfire was orangeish red in color and he had a humanoid form. His head, shoulders, knees, and elbows looked like they were covered in solidified fire. Apparently his body emitted and extreme heat for the wall he was leaning on was completely scorched around him.

Avalanche was an earthy brown color and he looked like a giant lizard with a beak that stood on its hind legs. Long, lethal looking blades came from his elbows, knees, and tail tip. His hands were like bird talons, with only three clawed fingers.

Frostbite scoffed. "And what can you two do…? You don't look that strong…" Frostbite pushed Avalanche's shoulder. In retaliation, Avalanche pushed back, seemingly using no force at all, but sent Frostbite flying backwards.

"Don't underestimate them, Frostbite…Avalanche may look weak, but believe me when I say he's physically stronger than you and Spitfire combined…" Reflector said as Frostbite got to his feet. "As for Spitfire, his body heat reaches over 600 degrees Fahrenheit…you even get close to him and you're burned…"

"So unless you want to get burned…I suggest you stay out of my way…!" Spitfire growled at Frostbite and Avalanche towered over Frostbite.

"Spitfire, Avalanche, stand down!" Reflector shouted, and Spitfire and Avalanche backed off. "From now on, Frostbite is your leader. What ever he says goes, understand?"

"There is no way I'm listening to this loser!" Spitfire snarled.

"You will do as I say…understand…?!" Reflector growled. "I gave you power…don't make me take it back and kill you…"

Spitfire growled but backed down.

"You need to learn to control your men better, my friend…"

Everyone turned to see a man walking towards them.

"And who the hell are you?" Spitfire snarled at the newcomer.

"See what I mean? No manners at all…you should really do something about that…" The man started forward towards Reflector. "But of course…where are mine...? My name is Lothor…I hear we have a common enemy…"

"Who? The Power Rangers? Give me a break…I can kick the living shit out of them any day…" Frostbite hissed.

"Ah…and that's where you're wrong, my good friend…" Lothor shook his head. "The Power Rangers have proven time and again to be a great thorn in the side of evil…If you're not careful…you might end up pushing up daisies."

"…What are you trying to say…?" Reflector asked.

"How about…a little…alliance…?"

* * *

"Any luck?"

"None…"

The rangers, Wild Force and Ninja Storm, were all congregated in Alyssa's apartment.

Zen-Aku was set in the middle of the living room and was still frozen. No matter what they did, they could not manage to unfreeze him.

"It's like…it's not even ice. It just won't melt…" Cam said, frustrated.

"Well…from what's probably the case…we have to defeat that monster in order for its attack to be lifted…" Everyone looked at Dustin. "What? It's always like that in the comic books…"

Alyssa immediately got up from her seat directly in front of Zen-Aku and walked towards the door but Taylor and Cole both got in her way.

"I know what you're thinking and there's no way we're letting you try and take that guy on your own!" Taylor said, her voice firm.

"If it'll help Zen, then I don't care…I'm going to go do it…" Alyssa said, her voice shaking.

"Alyssa, we couldn't even put a scratch on that guy…what makes you think you can kill him?" Cole said, his hand on the doorknob so Alyssa couldn't get to it.

"I've got to try!" Alyssa almost pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Think, Alyssa…! What if you don't succeed? What then? You could die…! Then what will Zen-Aku do…?!" Cole placed both his hands on Alyssa's shoulders.

"Well, I've got to do something!" Tears started to fall down her face as Alyssa started to cry again.

Cole pulled Alyssa into a tight hug and she started to cry into his chest. "We'll find a way to free him…don't worry…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Spitfire stomped through the city in a fury. If receiving orders was what pissed him off the most, actually following them out was a close second. Reflector had ordered him to go with one of Lothar's men to go attack the city, draw out the Rangers, and hopefully kill them. Frostbite had complained that the task was too easy to waste time on, and Avalanche was sent to do some other task, leaving him the only one to force to go…especially after Reflector had put Frostbite in charge. The next thing that was pissing Spitfire off was Lothar's supposed warrior. The guy was short, well at least compared to most monsters. The warrior was no taller than an average human male, his build hidden by the massive black cloak he was wearing. His face was covered by an orange mask that had only one eye hole. (A/N: For those who get it, he looks exactly like Tobi from Naruto except with a black cloak instead of black with red clouds.)

Thinking about it again threw Spitfire in a rage and he gripped the giant axe he was holding with both hands and swung it against a nearby building, causing a large explosion and setting the building on fire. Screams filled the streets as people ran screaming from the site and the occupants of the building running out and into the streets.

As if from a movie script, the Rangers came running out towards them within a few minutes.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Shane and Cole both yelled at the same time.

"Just who do you think you are, destroying the place like this?!" Max shouted.

"Who I am is no concern of yours…." Spitfire growled, shouldering his axe. "Just know that I'll be your killer…"

"Come on, dude…isn't it like…a rule that who ever you kill should at least know the name of the killer?" Dustin asked.

"Dustin…this isn't one of your comic books…this is real!" Tori smacked Dustin's helmet.

"Agent of the space ninja Lothor…Tsukumaru" The man next to Spitfire said, twirling a kunai knife in his hand as he responded to Dustin.

"Aw man, Lothor?!" Blake groaned as Dustin was heard saying "Dude, now there's a name…".

"Who's Lothor?" Danny asked.

"Basically he's our version of Master Org." Cam summed up.

"So in other words, where as we have to deal with orgs…you deal with space ninjas…" Taylor said.

"Yeah…that's basically the idea…" Hunter nodded.

"Will you all SHUT UP?!" Spitfire slammed his axe down on the ground, causing it to explode and erupt into flames. Spitfire leapt up, axe raised high above his head and swung it down with all his might, forcing the rangers to dive out of the way to avoid the explosion.

"Be careful…this guy's really strong…" Taylor shouted, getting back on her feet. She glared at Spitfire but noticed something wrong right away. "Where's that Tsukumaru guy?!"

"I dunno…he was jus-" Alyssa looked back at Taylor. "Behind you!"

Taylor looked back just as Tsukumaru slashed at her with his knife, hitting her chest and knocking her back. "H-he's fast!" She got into a defensive stance, ready to fight back, but… "Where'd her go?!"

Just then, Taylor and Alyssa both felt the tip of a blade settle on their throats.

"You're too slow…" A voice said from in between them.

"You're one to talk…" Cam's voice said from behind them.

Tsukumaru whirled around to strike Cam but Cam parried with his sword. Cam pushed Tsukumaru back as Blake and Hunter ran up to them.

"Are you two ok?" Blake asked as Tsukumaru got back to his feet.

They nodded.

"Just stay back, let us handle this…" Hunter said, charging forward with his Thunder Staff and swung at Tsukumaru, who blocked with a katana.

Blake took the chance to strike with his staff as Tsukumaru was occupied with blocking Hunter but Tsukumaru caught the staff in his hand. Tsukumaru then moved both staffs into one hand and held them both under his arm, preventing from either Hunter or Blake to pull away. Cam also tried seizing his chance to strike but Tsukumaru caught Cam's blade with his hand.

"Yeah…let you handle this my ass…" Taylor sneered and lunged forward with her dagger.

Just before she reached him however, Tsukumaru kicked up, his foot catching on the hilt of her dagger, knocking it out of her hand. Then he twisted Cam around and swung so that Cam's sword connected with Taylor. After a couple strikes, Tsukumaru kicked out, knocking Taylor back. He pulled Cam forward and elbowed him in the chest, knocking him away. He then jumped up and kicked both Blake and Hunter in the chest.

"Guys!" Alyssa cried in shock, as all four were defeated so quickly.

There was an explosion behind them and the rest of the rangers were knocked back, looking very beaten. Slowly they got to their feet.

"T-they're really strong…" Tori said through gritted teeth.

"HA! You haven't seen anything yet!" Spitfire roared and held out his hand, where a sphere of fire started form and grow.

"We got to get to him before that thing charges!" Max cried out.

"You won't reach him…" Tsukumaru ran back and forth between them, slashing each with every pass.

At the end of Tsukumaru's assault, Spitfire's ball of flame was the size of a beach ball.

"Burn!" Spitfire launched it at the ball of fire at the rangers and it exploded, causing all of them except for Alyssa to demorph.

Spitfire laughed. "Frostbite was right! You are weak!"

"Frostbite?" Alyssa looked up at the name. "Is he the one who froze Zen-Aku?!"

Spitfire laughed and shrugged. "Who knows…"

Alyssa staggered forward. "Tell me! How do I unfreeze him?!"

Before she took more than half a dozen steps however, Tsukumaru flitted in front of Alyssa, halting her progress. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her forward. For a spit second, though the visor of her helmet and the eye hole of his mask, their eyes met.

"Sleep…" Tsukumaru released her neck, pulled back, and swung his sword. Alyssa felt the blade connect with the side of her neck and cut through. The last thing she heard was someone screaming before her world turned black...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Alyssa…get up…"

"Zen…just…ten more minutes…" Alyssa rolled over as someone shook her.

"…Alyssa…"

"Hm…?" Alyssa rolled over and looked up to see Zen-Aku looking back down at her. "Zen!" Alyssa cried out in surprise and sat up, hugging him tight. "I missed you so much…" Alyssa blinked and looked around. They were sitting in a vast empty space of white. Nothing could be seen in any direction and Alyssa swore that where Zen-Aku was sitting was elevated more than from where she was. "W-where are we…are we dead?"

"Seeing as I am not burning in hell I would say not…" Zen-Aku said. "If anything…I would probably say this is something like…not exactly the living world…but not after death either…"

"That doesn't make a lot of sense…" Alyssa said.

Zen-Aku chuckled. "No…it doesn't…"

"So…does that mean I didn't die?" Alyssa asked. Unconciously, she felt along her throat carefully as if she thought her head would part company with her neck if she applied too much pressure.

"No…it was only an illusion…" Zen-Aku explained.

"It felt pretty real to me…"

Zen-Aku sighed and pulled Alyssa into his lap. "The art of illusions affect all five senses…sight…" Zen-Aku leaned forward enough so that Alyssa could see his face. "Hearing…" Zen-Aku said in a hushed voice right next to Alyssa's ear, making her shiver slightly. "Smell…" Alyssa breathed in, Zen-Aku's familiar scent filling her mind. "Touch…" Alyssa gasped felt a hand travel up her shirt and rub her stomach and a finger being hook around her chin and turned her head towards Zen-Aku. "And taste…" Zen-Aku kissed her deeply and running his tongue along her's

Immediately Alyssa felt light-headed and began to kiss him back. After a while Zen-Aku pulled away and Alyssa panted slightly. She looked up at him. "Then how will I know you're not an illusion too?"

"You trust your instinct…" Zen-Aku shrugged. "If you were skilled enough you would be able to sense the illusion…but for most it would go unnoticed…One thing you have to remember is that the person who cast the illusion on you can not create feelings that only you know and feed them to you through illusions…If there's an unfamiliar feeling from something you should recognize, that may be a hint…"

Alyssa thought about it for a second. None of her senses thought anything was strange or out of place. She smiled. "Maybe I need to check again…"

Zen-Aku smirked and kissed her again. Alyssa gasped as she felt Zen-Aku move his kisses to her neck and a hand cupping her between the legs.

* * *

"Alyssa…wake up…! Alyssa…!" Cole was shaking Alyssa's shoulder.

"It's no good, Cole…she's been like that ever since she had that staring contest with that ninja dude…" Max said.

"But her temperature's rising…what if something's wrong with her?!" Cole asked, feeling Alyssa's forehead growing warmer as she gave a slight moan of discomfort.

Taylor blushed slightly when hearing the moan and she looked up, seeing that Tori was blushing too.

"Cole…maybe Tori and I should put her in her bed…the couch may not be the most comfortable spot in the place…" Taylor said, wanting to get Alyssa away from everyone else.

Thankfully Cole didn't object and Taylor and Tori carried Alyssa to her room. When they set Alyssa down, she seemed to be panting slightly.

"Don't tell me that she…" Tori mumbled, feeling faint.

"Hey…She loves him and that's all that matters…" Taylor said, matter-of-factly. "And that's all that matters…"

"But still…" Tori said, blushing madly.

Taylor sighed and shook Alyssa's shoulder. "Come on, Alyssa…wake up…you can't save Zen-Aku if you're unconscious like this…Come on…Up and at 'em…"

* * *

'Come on…Up and at 'em…'

"Alyssa…" Zen-Aku looked down to see Alyssa lying with her head on his chest.

"I don't want to leave you…" Alyssa said in a hushed voice, gripping the fur on Zen-Aku's chest slightly, face buried in his chest to keep her light headed feeling from making her too dizzy.

"You have to go, Alyssa…the world still needs your protection…"

Alyssa started to shake as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I can't even protect myself without worrying about you…besides…" Alyssa snuggled deeper into Zen-Aku's hold. "It feels nice to be the one protected for a change…"

"One who is protected can still be there to protect others…I will continue to protect you with my life…so as you can continue to protect the Earth." Zen-Aku ran a hand through her hair. "Defeat Frostbite…and I'll be able protect you once again."

"I sure hope so…" Alyssa looked up at Zen-Aku, as if struggling to say something.

"What is it…?"

"When this is all over…and the orgs are all defeated…well…the other orgs…" Alyssa said, apologizing as he glanced up at his horn then looking away. She swallowed hard. "I just wanted to say…you'd give up your life for the sake of my protection. After the rest of the orgs are defeated...." Alyssa looked back up at Zen-Aku and kissed him gently. "I would gladly give my life to you…"

"Y-you don't mean…" Zen-Aku's eyes widened as Alyssa nodded.

"Of course…I'd understand if you don't want to…" Alyssa said, looking away yet again.

"Alyssa…" Zen-Aku hooked a finger around Alyssa's chin and turned her head towards him. "I'm already willing to give my life up for you…I'm definitely not going to reject your's." Alyssa almost cried in happiness and hugged Zen-Aku tightly. "But first you have to deal with Frostbite and the other orgs…"

Alyssa pulled away and nodded. "We'll get rid of them for sure and help save you…"

'Alyssa…come on…I can hear you mumbling…wake up already…'

Alyssa looked up and around and so did Zen-Aku. "It looks like you're out of time…you have to go now…you can't keep the other rangers waiting…"

"But we have no idea how to defeat those orgs…" Alyssa said quickly, as if trying to find some reason to stay a little longer.

"The key is that they are not true orgs…there's some…human aspect to them…I can feel it…"

"Am I going to remember this when I wake up…?" Alyssa asked.

"I only hope so…" Zen-Aku pulled Alyssa into a deep kiss. "I'll be waiting to accept you hand…that is a promise…"

* * *

"ALYSSA!"

"What the crap?!?!" Alyssa sat bolt up right and proceeded to slamming her head against Taylor's, jerking back and hitting the head board of the bed. "Taylor are you ok?!" Alyssa asked quickly, holding the back of her head, her forehead also beginning to redden.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Taylor muttered, rubbing the side of her head.

"Good…"

Both Taylor's and Alyssa's cries had alerted the guys still outside and they all came in.

"Alyssa! You're awake!" Cole ran forward and hugged Alyssa tightly.

"Yeah, Cole, I'm fine…" Alyssa said, accepting the hug. "But that's not the problem right now…I figured something about the orgs we've been fighting. They're not full orgs…there's something…human about them. I'm sure that's the key to defeating them!"

"Really?!" "Are you sure?!" "How do you know?!" Everyone started questioning Alyssa.

"I'm positive. I-" Alyssa froze in mid-sentence. No matter how hard she tried, she could not recall how she had known about the cryptic clue about the orgs. The only thing she could remember is that them being partially human was a key point it everything.

"In any case, I'll start doing some research…I'll contact to on my findings…" Cam said, and with an acknowledgement from the other ninja rangers he left.

Slowly, in small groups, the others started to leave after confirming Alyssa's well being. Pretty soon it was just her, Cole, and Taylor.

"Seriously…how did you know that, Alyssa?" Cole asked.

"I…" Alyssa racked her brain. "I don't know…All I can get is this voice telling me that the orgs are part human…but that's all I can recall…"

"…Alright…well get some rest, Alyssa…you'll need all the strength you can get if we're to fight those orgs…" Taylor said.

Alyssa nodded and Cole and Taylor got up to leave and she laid down on her bed. After they had gone, Alyssa rubbing the back of her head, where she had hit the head board, and tried to find anything in her mind that would lead to her knowing about the orgs. But I the end, all she could recall, was someone saying "…that is a promise…"


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all...long time no update I know and I'm sorry...what with finals and family this and that for the holidays I haven't been very...active... I feel I must apologize for the previous chapter...I get to the point right after explaining illusions and then I just get a big "what now"...I thought a little bit of lemony fluff would be ok...but looking back it just seem out of place...I hope this chapter makes up for it!

* * *

Chapter 18

Avalanche sighed as he leaned against a wall and slide down until he was sitting. He looked around. To his right was a long, dark tunnel that went on as far as the eye can see, lanterns lighting the tunnel at regular intervals. To his left was a wall of solid earth, his talon marks in the wall all too visible. Avalanche growled as his talons clicked against the floor.

It was annoying when people automatically categorized you as the mindless brute type, always sticking you with the grunt work expecting you not to argue. The moment the alliance with the space pirates was made, Avalanche was stuck digging this tunnel, and for what? He didn't know. Frustrated, Avalanche stood up and pounded against the wall to his left, making chucks of earth fly out and gather behind him.

"Angry, are we?"

Avalanche looked around to see Spitfire behind him.

"B-boss…"

Spitfire held up his hand to silence Avalanche. "The gang has been disbanded long ago, Avery…"

"I-I'm sorry…" Avalanche mumbled, seeming to bow slightly.

"It's alright…" Avalanche knew the seemingly spilt personality of Spitfire very well, as this calm and polite side greeted him. "You seem to be progressing rather quickly…"

Avalanche sighed. "It's a good outlet for frustration…"

"Here…let me give you a hand…" Spitfire held up his hands and heat started radiating from them. But before he could do anything, Avalanche grabbed his burning hands without even being fazed.

"Don't…it has to be done precisely…You're powers are too unstable and hard to control…"

Spitfire blinked as the heat from his body didn't seem to affect Avalanche. "Always the perfectionist, aren't you Avery?"

Avalanche grinned as best he could with a beak. "It's a trait boss always liked best…"

"Oi! Break it up will you?! You have work to do, we're on a schedule!"

The both of them turned to see Frostbite walking up to them in the distant part of the tunnel, two wheelbarrows being dragged behind him.

"Hey, jackass! Up yours!" Spitfire snarled, flicking Frostbite off.

"Hey, I was put in charge of you two by Reflector, I suggest you start listening to what I say…" Frostbite growled, coming to a stop.

"I could careless what that mirror faced freak says! I can burn even your chilly ass, you little runt." Spitfire shouted, flaring up.

"Bring it, punk!" Frostbite roared, smoke seeping from his maw.

"Stop!" Avalanche stood in between the two, arms outstretched. "I do have a job to do here and you two fighting will just making things take that much longer!"

Frostbite blinked and looked at Avalanche. "Oh…so the grunt can actually talk?"

"Why you little-!" Spitfire gathered a flame in his hand and was about to throw it at Frostbite when Avalanche clapped his hand on Spitfire's, smoothing the flames. "What are you doing?!"

"It's fine…don't worry about it…"

Spitfire glared at Avalanched but scoffed. "So be it…" He walked past Frostbite and took one of the wheelbarrows from him and took the shovel that was inside. Then he started shoveling the debris into the wheelbarrow to be carted away, Frostbite following suit soon after that.

* * *

Alyssa sighed as she slumped against her couch.

"It must be hard, being a teacher and a ranger at the same time…" Hunter said, looking up from her TV.

Over the short while that they've become allies, the rangers seemed to have made Alyssa's apartment into they're headquarters. It was slightly small, not everyone could sit on a chair at the same time, but Alyssa liked the company. Or more to the point she felt she needed it. The frozen form of Zen-Aku stood in the hallway between her bedroom and bathroom.

"You get used to it after a while…" Alyssa mumbled.

"Have you gotten used to it?" Hunter asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not at all…" Alyssa groaned, picking herself up from the horrible posture she was in.

Hunter chuckled. "Don't worry…once we can defeat Lothor and the orgs you can just focus on teaching…"

"Or I can quit teaching and be a full time ranger." Alyssa smirked. "…You think if Lothor and the orgs evil will be gone forever?"

Hunter shook his head. "Of course I don't, but there are other rangers out there that can take care of the others while you teach…"

"I can't ever have a clear conscious knowing I can do something but don't do it…"

"You're not seriously thinking about quitting teaching are you?" Hunter asked, eyeing Alyssa nervously.

"Of course not…" Alyssa said with a grimace. "But doing both at once…can be taxing…"

"Well since you're off from being a ranger and teaching, relax, read something…" Hunter dropped a stack of papers in front of Alyssa.

Alyssa blinked and picked up the papers, flipping through them. She looked up at Hunter. "What're these?"

"Ranger stuff," Hunter grinned, sitting next to Alyssa, who glared at him.

"How is this relaxing…"

"You're sitting on a comfortable couch…not really doing much…" Hunter pointed out.

"I thought you said 'off from being a ranger'…"

Hunter shrugged and leaned back. "Think of it like you're reading the newspapers or a mystery novel…"

Alyssa rolled her eyes and read.

"The first guy is Brian Adams…" Hunter narrated for Alyssa. "Silent kid…liked to keep to himself. He was excellent in academics and well trained in martial arts… How ever he seemed to be the prime target for a lot of bullying and teasing…"

"If he was so good in martial arts why was he teased? Couldn't he defend himself?" Alyssa asked.

Hunter leaned his head back on the back rest of the couch. "Sure he did…never bragged about it and those kids that he beat were probably too proud to admit they got their butts handed to them by a puny nerd…so the bullying continued…"

Alyssa frowned and flipped to the next page.

"Kyle Matthews, local punk…he used to be the head hancho of this infamous gang…They would destroy property, steal stuff, vandalize…Not a lot of people got in their way so not a lot of people were hurt by them…He would always look after his crew though, putting himself in front of them…probably why he got so much respect…The thing about him, though, is that he loved to challenge authority all the time…"

Alyssa found no comment and flipped to the next page.

"Avery Smith…Kyle's right hand man…big power house and always with Kyle where ever he goes, even after the gang was disbanded. He never seemed to like unneeded violence, so he would usually be the one to keep everyone else in line, never a toe over."

"Ah…the big, lugnut enforcer…"

"Not at all…" Hunter shook his head, making Alyssa look at him in question. "He always knew when to do what, and how to do it. He was by no means empty headed."

"Wait…three people…we've only seen two monsters…does that mean there's one more?!"

Hunter nodded. "Looks like it…"

Alyssa sighed and walked over to the frozen figure of Zen-Aku and ran her hand down his jawline.

"I…don't know the whole story…but you really love him don't you…" Hunter asked, walking up behind Alyssa.

Alyssa nodded. "It's amazing…he was this…fierce monster that seemed almost unstoppable…He even came with his own zords."

"Well…so did we…" Hunter said hotly.

Alyssa giggled. "But later we found out that he was really this ancient guardian of the Earth that had used a cursed mask to drive off the orgs in the past. We managed to break the curse on him and Merrick became our friend and then an addition to our team." Alyssa pointed to the breakfast table in the kitchen where the lunar caller sat. "But then Zen was revived yet again, and attacked once more…but after we defeated Master Org…he just vanished…Then a year later he's looking me up at the school I teach at." Alyssa giggled again and turned to Hunter, catching him in mid-yawn. "I'm not boring you or anything am I?"

Hunter froze. "Uh…of course not…"

"Right…" Alyssa rolled her eyes. "But to answer you're question, yes…I do love him…a lot…" A tear ran down Alyssa's cheek as she went back to stroking Zen-Aku's cheek. She felt Hunter wrap his arms around Alyssa and she smiled slightly, glad of the comfort, but after a minute she started nudging him with her elbow. "That's more than enough…"

Hunter released Alyssa and clicked his fingers.

Alyssa laughed and pushed him in the chest so that he'd move out of her way. "I'm sorry but even if I didn't have Zen, I still wouldn't choose you…"

"Ah, come on, why not? I'm good looking…" Hunter cried out.

Alyssa laughed some more as she sat down on her couch. "Talk the talk ONLY after you learn to walk the walk…Something Zen has got reversed but…you can't really blame him…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Over the next week, Spitfire, Frostbite, and Tsukumaru caused havoc throughout the city and Avalanche remained unseen. The rangers seemed beat at every turn but for some reason were never finished off. Starting from after when Zen-Aku was frozen, they have had five fights in total, and this was their sixth.

This time Spitfire, Frostbite, and Tsukumaru were all there to oppose the rangers and this time, they weren't holding back. Over the week the rangers had learned and prepared for their attacks and learned how to avoid them while doing damage back. It wasn't long before the rangers started to push their enemy back, Alyssa keeping Frostbite's back against the wall especially.

Alyssa kept telling herself, this time for sure, she was going to get Zen-Aku back by destroying Frostbite. Cam had assured them that destroying the monsters would not harm their human side. This gave Alyssa a little relief, especially after Hunter had proven that they were once human; it meant that she could beat them and keep a clean conscience.

"How much longer do we have to put up with this?!" Frostbite shouted, getting knocked back again by Alyssa.

Spitfire swung his axe, knocking Hunter, Black, Danny, and Max back with one swing. "Calm down! Avalanche will be done soon, we just need to hold this spot until he's finished!"

Tsukumaru simply dodged Tori's strikes, blocking Dustin's and Cam's, doing anything but fighting them seriously. He was about to charge them when a wave a ice came between them. The four of them looked around to see the wave originating from Frostbite.

"What are you doing, daydreaming?! Stop slacking!" Frostbite roared, turning his attention back to Cole and Shane as they attacked him.

Cole and Shane both backed up to let Taylor have a go at Frostbite but they felt something holding their feet. They both looked down to see a taloned hand gripping each of them and suddenly something burst out of the ground, pulling Cole and Shane up with it as it rose.

Avalanche swung them up and whipped them both with his tail, sending both of them crashing into a near by building. "Boss…it's finished…"

Spitfire threw a fireball at Hunter and Danny, knocking them and Max and Black back. "Good, now we can torch their asses…"

Tsukumaru backed away from the fight and set the large scroll that he was carrying on his back down to the ground and rolled it out. Avalanche, Frostbite, and Spitfire all gathered around him. Tsukumaru placed his hands on the rolled out scroll and it began to glow. Suddenly the ground started to light up, the light following the tunnels Avalanche was forced to dig. The light ran throughout the city, forming a large symbol(think Full Metal Alchemist transmutation circle).

"What's going on?!" Tori cried out.

"What ever it is it can't be good…look!" Max pointed at their four enemies to see the three surrounding started to glow. Then, they started to grow and change.

Frostbite had a large claymore on his back in addition to the one on his waist and his twin horns became one. His armor started to be covered by a layer of ice, but it didn't stop at just his armor. Ice started to cover the top sides of his wings and gave him a clear helm on his head and spiked gauntlets on his arms.

Spitfire no longer looked like a human encased in solidified fire, but just a human encased in fire. From his neck, fire rose up out of his armor and covered his head so his features were blocked out, the only thing visible were his glowing blue eyes. His shoulders were also alight and he had cape of fire on his back. From the plating on his shoulders, gauntlets, and under his chest plate, fire seeped out, the heat distorting the air around him, making everything on the other side of him look blurry. His axe grew into a two handed battle axe, but he held it with ease in one hand, allowing the top to rest on his shoulder. His two horns had grew longer and curved, making him look like some demon off-spring.

Avalanche was no longer unarmored. He had a spiky edged chest plate with equally spiked shin-guards on his legs and vambraces on his wrists. He was also wielding a spear; the spearhead was barbed making it look like an extra long harpoon. The three horns on his head grew thicker and flat, spreading along the top of his head and the top of his long reptilian neck in a straight line.

The symbol that ran throughout the city appeared on their heads, under the base of Frostbite's horn, Spitfire's glowing on his fire incased forehead, and Avalanche also on his forehead.

Down below, Tsukumaru still stood there, the scroll laid at his feet, once filled with foreign characters and symbols now laid blank. In his hand sat five crystal spheres, each having an animal inside.

"Are those wild zords?!" Danny asked in shock, pointing at the spheres in Tsukumaru's hand.

"Man, Danny, I really hope you're wrong…" Max groaned.

Tsukumaru took his sword in his other hand and the rangers saw it wasn't the same sword he had before. The sword he now held was a large two-handed sword with five holes running along the blade, just big enough to let the spheres in Tsukumaru's hand sit firmly in them. Tsukumaru set the spheres into each hole, locking them into place and raised the sword over his head, the blade pointing to the sky.

"Wild zords, decend!" Soon enough, zords came down from the sky, landing heavily next to Tsukumaru. Behind Tsukumaru stood a bull, sting ray, zebra, rat, and a condor. "Wild zords, combine!"

"I don't believe this!!" Cole shouted. "How can wild zords be summoned by the enemy?!"

"We can't worry about that now," Cam said. Then he spoke into the radio in his helmet. "You know what to do, Cyber Cam."

"You got it, dude." Cyber Cam saluted the monitor in front of him back at ninja ops and hit the big button on his keyboard.

"Come on Cole, we should do the same." Max said.

Cole agreed after a moment and they called their own wild zords down from the Animarium. Soon enough, the rangers stood opposing their enemies in the Wild Force Megazord, Hurricane Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and Samurai Star Megazord.

"This is going to be tough…these guys were strong before and they look even stronger now…" Blake said from his cockpit.

Frostbite withdrew his sword and stood at the ready, but then looked to his side at the megazord that was his ally. With the bull as the legs and body, zebra and string ray as the arms, rat as the head, and condor as wings, there was no telling what powers it had just from looking at it.

"Why are you using that thing? Don't you have anything better to use?" Frostbite asked, tapping the megazord on the chest with his sword.

The megazord suddenly swung its arm up, the tail of the sting ray acting as a blade and slashed right through Frostbite's sword, shattering it to pieces.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Frostbite roared he took a slash at the megazord but it jumped back, landing next to the rangers.

"I got what I wanted…You helped me accomplish the task I've been trying to do for a good half a year, and for that I thank you. But now it's time for me to turn to my real allies…" Tsukumaru reached up and took off his mask.

The Wild Force rangers gaped when they saw who was behind the mask. "Merrick?!"

* * *

There...A nice little cliffhanger just so I can laugh at you guys. I plead that once you read that you will review. I'm dying for some sort of idea of how my readers enjoy or hate my stories. It also encourages me to write more so please review!!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Merrick? Who's that? He is on our side right?"

"There were six Wild Force rangers, Dustin…we only found five. Just think about it and it'll come to you…" Cam murmured.

"Merrick, where've you been? And what's going on?"

"It's good to see you guys too, but I'll tell you guys all about it later, right now we have something to take care of."

"You little traitor!" Frostbite screamed, pulling his claymore off his back and swinging it Merrick's Megazord.

Within seconds, the Storm Megazord and Wild Force Megazord got in front of Merrick's Megazord and, together, blocked Frostbite's claymore with their own swords.

Merrick smirked. "Frostbite, this is the difference better the forces of good and evil. I know I can trust my allies with my life, where as you have to fear if yours will stab you in the back when the time is right for them."

"Are you implying that I'm the evil one?!" Frostbite roared. "Knowing there's so many rotten people in the world, you still wish to protect them?!"

"And you can justify what you're doing as 'good'? Senselessly hurting the innocent, when they've done nothing wrong nor have they harmed you in any way, you think that has isn't considered 'evil'?" Cole asked.

"You don't know what it's like, everyone being against you just because you're better than them…Don't dare call me evil!" Frostbite leapt back. "Avalanche, Spitfire, rip them to pieces!"

"Don't order me around!" Spitfire shouted, but nevertheless charged at the Samurai Star and Thunder Megazord.

But just before Spitfire reached the two Megazords, a small blur hit him in the chest, knocking him back, before landing gently on the Wildforce Megazord's left shoulder, making everyone, monster and ranger alike, turn their head towards it.

"Z-Zen?!" Alyssa cried out in surprise.

"You?! But I sealed you away!" Frostbite roared.

"Che…what you did was rather poor to be called a 'sealing'…" Zen-Aku scoffed.

"But…how are you free now? What happened?" Alyssa asked, desperate for some answers.

"Must've been that…" Zen-Aku said, pointing at the sword hilt that Frostbite had dropped back when Merrick had destroyed it. "I woke up not too long ago and came to find out where you were…and…well…it's not that hard to miss your zords..." Zen-Aku glanced at Merrick's new Megazord. "Merrick…so you've returned…"

Merrick nodded and smiled. "And I brought a present to, you know, just in case I ran into you." Merrick held up three animal crystals and tossing them to Zen-Aku.

Zen-Aku caught the crystals and looked at them. "These are…"

"I felt that they're better suited for you…and you've already 'bonded' with them before, so hopefully there'll be no arguing amongst you all." Merrick smirked.

Zen-Aku smiled and squeezed the crystals in his hand, reopening them to reveal that all three had turned black.

"Stop _personalizing_my Wild Zords, will you?" Merrick sighed.

Zen-Aku laughed and dropped the three crystals in his dagger. "Wild Zords, arise!" In response to his melody, three Wild Zords appeared, the wolf, hammerhead shark, and alligator zord. "Wild Zords, combine!" The three Wild Zords combined into the Predazord, though with unlike with Merrick, it had a horn and face of a wolf. Zen-Aku leapt into the Predazord. "Now…let's end this." The Predazord charged at Frostbite.

"Right behind you!" The Wild Force Megazord followed right behind the Predazord.

"Blake, Hunter, let's go!" Shane shouted.

"Let's kick their asses!" Hunter yelled, as the Wind Megazord and Thunder Megazord ran at Spitfire.

"Guys…maybe we should hang back to see what they can do…" Cam spoke to deaf ears.

Merrick gave a dry laugh. "Don't worry…We'll be the cautious ones and save them when they're in a pinch."

Cam sighed. "It always seems to be that way…"

Merrick's Megazord rose its zebra headed arm and the mouth of the zebra opened, revealing a cannon, not unlike the bear brothers. _"Kickback Cannon!"_

Avalanche caught the cannonball that was launched at him, the force of the cannonball pushing him back just slightly. The Samurai Star Megazord removed the star on its chest and setting it on its arm, flying at Avalanche and slashing at him with it. Avalanche raised his spear and blocked Cam's attack and knocked the Samurai Star Megazord back with a kick. Merrick flew his Megazord up into the sky and aimed his zebra cannon at Avalanche once more.

"_Kickback barrage!" _Merrick showered Avalanche with a hail shots, not all of which Avalanche could block.

"An opening!" The Samurai Star Megazord slashed at Avalanche with it's improvised glaive, cutting through his now dented armor and leaving a sizeable gash across his chest.

"Avalanche!!" Spitfire swung his axe at the Wind Megazord and Thunder Megazord, and used the time they took to recover to run to Avalanche's side.

"Sorry, boss…I got careless…" Avalanche grunted, getting to his feet.

"Grit your teeth and bare it, we'll rip those hunks of metal to pieces." Spitfire gave an unseen grin, offering Avalanche a hand.

Avalanche nodded and took Spitfire's hand and getting to his feet. Avalanche ran forward whipped his tail, catching the Wind Megazord's hand. Sling-shotting himself around, Avalanche kicked Merrick's Megazord, his talons digging into its chest.

"Burn!" Spitfire blocked Cam's retaliation with the handle of his axe. The fire seeping out of Spitfire seemed to grow stronger, forcing the Samurai Star Megazord to step back, and blew a wave of fire at the Samurai Star Megazord and Thunder Megazord.

"Cam, Hunter, Blake, how 'bout it?"

"It looks like we have little options. Let's do it!"

Shane, Cam, and Hunter all placed a Power Disc into the slots in their cockpits. "Power Sphere, locked, and dropped."

The three Power Spheres combined into the Ninja Firebird, allowing the three megazords to combine into the Hurricane Megazord.

"Let's end this in one!"

"_Typhoon Power!"_The Hurricane Megazord released one of its strongest finishers at Spitfire.

Spitfire tried to blocked the attack with his axe but was quickly being overpowered. "S-shit…!" Suddenly, Avalanche stepped in the way, shielding Spitfire. "Avalanche, what do you think you're doing?!"

"It's a subordinate's duty…to protect his leader right?" Avalanche grunted.

"Don't be a fool! It'll kill you! Even you can't withstand that!" Spitfire shouted.

"Better you than me…" Avalanche grinned as best he could with a beak.

"AVERY!!" Spitfire shouted as he watch Avalanche disappear before his eyes.

"Hey, Cam…you sure destroying them won't kill their human side?" Shane asked.

"It shouldn't, just their org half. But I see what you mean, it does look questionable."

"He's fine…" Merrick, who had a better feel for life, reassured. "As you said his org half was destroyed, but his human half was moved out of harms way, conveniently."

"Someone should tell him that…" Dustin said, pointing at Spitfire.

Spitfire picked up Avalanche's dropped spear, gripping it tightly in his hand. "I'll kill you all for that…I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" The spear ignited.

Merrick knew something was wrong in an instant. "Watch out!" But it was too late.

Spitfire was upon the Hurricane Megazord in a flash and swung the spear. The red hot blade cut through the megazord's armor easily, severing one of its arms completely. The Hurricane Megazord stumbled back as its arm crashed to the ground.

"What just happened here…?!" Dustin asked in shock, shielding himself from the sparks that started igniting on their controls.

"Rage is a very powerful weapon…maybe there is something to makes them human after all." Cam said.

"Are you guys ok?" Merrick called.

"We're fine, but this guy just got crazy strong." Shane replied.

"Speaking of crazy, heads up!" Blake shouted.

They all looked up to see Spitfire had leapt up into the air and attempted to stab the Hurricane Megazord with the spear, but it stepped back just in time. The blade of the spear embedded itself into the ground. Spitfire landed on the ground and pulled back on the spear handle and used the reactionary force to throw him towards the Hurricane Megazord, kicking it hard in the chest.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Merrick shouted and raced forward, thrusting the sting ray tail forward, effectively separating the Hurricane Megazord and Spitfire.

"_Bull Kick!"_Merrick's megazord kicked out, giving Spitfire a good solid kick in the stomach. _"Rat Tail Whip!"_ The tail of the rat dangling like a ponytail on the megazord's head extended and whipped itself towards Spitfire, wrapping around Spitfire's spear and pulling it out of his grasp.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Spitfire shouted, taking his axe in hand and slashing the tail, making Merrick's megazord drop the spear. The flames coming out of Spitfire increased and raised his hands and searing flames shot out, surrounding and damaging both megazords.

"We've got to end this right now! We can't afford to let this drag on." Merrick said.

"We'll attack together then." Shane said. _"Typhoon Power!"_

The force of the attack blew out the flames in an instant, pushing Spitfire back in the process as well.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me!" Spitfire roared.

But in an instant, Merrick's megazord was in front of Spitfire. It thrust it's sting ray tail into his stomach.

"Gah…!" Spitfire stumbled back, grabbing the tail so it wouldn't sink in any further.

"Don't worry, your friend isn't dead…and neither will you…" Merrick's megazord held its zebra hand up to Spitfire's chest. _"Kickback Cannon, max power!"_ From the high powered attack and the point blank range, a hole was blown in Spitfire's chest. Merrick pulled the sting ray tail out of Spitfire, allowing him to move back.

Spitfire gasped, clutching the huge hole in his chest. "Don't get cocky…you just got lucky with me and Avalanche. I hate to admit it, but Frostbite is stronger than both of us put together. You have no idea what he can do. You guys are done for…" And those being his final words, Spitfire disappeared.

* * *

To be honest, I was surprised to see how many people was asking that I update this, so as you guys asked, here's an update. That's two down, and one more to go, but you can bet in won't be easy. Unfortunately it won't be easy for me too... I'll try and get another chapter up quicker than I did this one, but I make no guarantees. Read and review everyone! It really helps me get motivated to write.

P.S. If anyone can come up with a decent name for Merrick's new megazord, I'll gladly take suggestion.


	21. I have not forgotten

Sorry for getting your hopes up but this is not another chapter. Don't worry though, I have not given up on this story, in fact I really want to finish it. Only problem? No not writer's block and no it's not that I'm too busy believe it or not…it's wording…the evilness of writing…the bane of every author…I can't get my idea into words without it sounding stupid, unimaginative, giving you the wrong message, or any combination of the three. I guess as of now this story can be thought of as being put on hold but don't worry it will be finished…at one point or another….


	22. Chapter 21

I have no excuses to make as to why this was so delayed other than, I had school, I have a short attention span, I got Modern Warfare 2, and I was recently pulled into a rather active community(Notice how all of this is indoor activities...=P). If you hate me for putting this off for so long, I apologize. If you hate this story...well you can GTFO GG HF NO RE KTHXBYE. I honestly can not say when the next chapter will be. If you alert me or my story, you will know. If not...well don't complain at me for having to check everyday just to see I haven't updated. I love this pairing and I love this story. I WILL finish it, and you WILL know when it's finished. During the time in between I just ask for patience. I appreciate feedback very much so post a review if you can. I do read them all and take them to heart, unless you're flaming or giving me grammer corrections. So read, review, and enjoy.

For the swarm

* * *

Chapter 21

Frostbite gave a roar and swung his claymore at the Wild Force Megazord, slashing it across the chest and knocking it down. The Predazord used its Gator Staff to block another hit and kicked Frostbite back.

"Thanks, Zen…" Alyssa groaned, as the Wild Force Megazord got back onto its feet.

"Be careful, rangers…this guy's tougher than most of the orgs you've fought." Zen-Aku warned.

Frostbite charged again, swinging his claymore down in a large arc above his head. The Predazord barely had enough time to raise its staff to block Frostbite's claymore.

"Slow…weak!" Frostbite taunted, continuing to strike at the Predazord, forcing it to remain on the defensive.

The Predazord pushed back against Frostbite with its staff, temporarily pushing Frostbite off of it. Determined to finish Frostbite off as soon as he could, Zen-Aku started to make the two sections on his staff rotate and brought it around in a full circle in front of him.

"_Predator Wave!"_ The Predazord lunged forward, stabbing Frostbite with the rotating blades.

Frostbite, however, pressed the armored end of his gauntlets against the rotating ends, effectively bringing the staff to a stop just before it drilled into his frozen armor.

"So close…" Frostbite smirked. He raised his claymore over his shoulder and brought it down in a diagonal slash, cutting the Predazord across the right shoulder.

The Predazord stumbled back, clutching its shoulder, as Frostbite raised a foot and kicked it squarely in the chest, knocking it back. Taking advantage of Frostbite's attention on the Predazord, the Wild Force Megazord took its chance.

"_Soul Cannon!"_ Each animal that made up the Wild Force Megazord fired a beam of energy, launching them at Frostbite's exposed back.

But Frostbite swung around and deflected the beams with a single swing of his claymore. "You guys are like flies!" Frostbite raised his claymore above his head and swung it down, making a shockwave like attack that hit the Wild Force Megazord full force.

The shockwave sent the Wild Force Megazord skidding into a building, creating a vertical crater in the side of the building.

"The cities are being destroyed!" Cole exclaimed, as the Wild Force Megazord pushed itself out of the building.

"Then we move this out of the city…" Zen-Aku said simply, the Predazord tackled Frostbite and, before he could have a chance to retaliate, pushed him outside the city limits, into a clear mountain range.

"Let…go…of…me!" Frostbite grunted, breaking free of the Predazord's grip and throwing a punch at it. The Predazord dodged, but the spikes on Frostbite's gauntlet raked its arm, causing damage to the Hammerhead Shark. Frostbite kicked the Predazord back, just in time as the Hammerhead Shark forcibly detached itself from the Predazord.

"Zen!" Alyssa shouted, as the Wild Force Megazord came running up to the Predazord. "Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine! Watch yourself!" Zen-Aku warned, but it was too late.

As the Wild Force Megazord stopped to check on the Predazord, Frostbite took the chance to send another shockwave from his claymore, making it hit the Wild Force Megazord. After being hit by multiple strong hits, the Wild Force Megazord wouldn't hold, forcing the Wildzords out of the formation and sending them crashing to the ground.

"The Megazord!?!" Max cried out, getting up from being thrown out of the Megazord and to the ground.

"Cole, we have to use the Isis Megazord!" Taylor said quickly, determined to get back into the fight.

"Right." Cole nodded in agreement, summoning his Falcon Summoner.

Each ranger placed the proper Animal Crystal into their Crystal Sabers and called down their Wild Zords. "Wild Zords, descend!" The Falcon, Giraffe, Deer, Rhino, and Armadillo Zords descended down from Animaria. "Wild Zords, combine!" With the Falcon as the head and body, Giraffe and Deer forming the arms, and the Rhino and Armadillo making up the legs, the Isis Megazord was formed. All the rangers jumped onto the Soul Bird and merged with the Isis Megazord, except for Alyssa however, something holding her back.

"Alyssa!? What's wrong?!" Cole shouted, seeing that Alyssa hadn't followed the rest of them.

She looked down in her hand to see her White Tiger animal crystal flashing brightly. There was a loud, high screech, and everyone turned to see the White Tiger once again on its feet. It gave a loud cry and ran forward, standing in line with the Isis Megazord and Predazord.

"It looks like the White Tiger still wants to fight…" Alyssa said softly. "But there's no other…" Then an idea struck her. She turned to the armless Predazord. "Zen!"

Zen-Aku seemed to catch onto Alyssa's idea at once and nodded. "Come!"

Alyssa gripped the White Tiger animal crystal and leapt into the Predazord, appearing next to Zen-Aku. Zen-Aku held out his dagger, the slot that used to hold the Hammerhead Shark now empty, and Alyssa dropped her White Tiger animal crystal into the hole.

Zen-Aku held the dagger out in front of himself. "Wild Zords, combine!" The White Tiger leapt up and became the Predazord's missing arm. "Now…let's try this again…" Zen-Aku growled at Frostbite, placing his dagger back into his console.

The rest of the rangers were, needless to say, confused but recovered quickly, the Isis Megazord standing at the ready.

"_Isis Stare!"_ The rangers shouted, the eyes on the Isis Megazord flashing, freezing Frostbite momentarily.

"What the…?!" Frostbite snarled, trying to move his unmoving body.

The Predazord charged towards Frostbite and punched out at him.

_"Wolf Attack!"_ The Predazord punched out with its Wolf arm, connecting with Frostbite's stomach. _"Belle Punch!"_ The White Tiger arm uppercut Frostbite in the chin, knocking him back.

While Frostbite stumbled, the Isis Megazord jumped up and bicycle kicked the Armadillo at Frostbite. _"Final Strike!"_ The Armadillo shot straight at Frostbite, who attempted to block it with his claymore but it snapped under the finishing attack, breaking the blade and allowing the Armadillo to ram into his stomach. Frostbite was thrown back, but was still standing back up.

Zen-Aku placed his hands above his console, powering up for a final attack. Seeing this, Alyssa placed her hands on top of one of Zen-Aku's, adding her own power. Zen-Aku glanced at Alyssa, who caught his eye, and nodded. Pouring all their energy into one last attack, the Predazord brought its staff in a full circle, the two sections spinning in opposite directions. _"Predator Wave!"_ Grasping the handle of the staff with both hands, the Predazord stabbed its staff towards Frostbite, making contact.

Frostbite gagged, feeling the staff penetrate his body. When the Predazord leapt back, Frostbite fell to the ground, unleashing the usual blast of energy that was released from the fallen's body.

"YES!" The rangers cheered, seeing their enemy fall.

They're celebration was short lived, however, for Frostbite was getting back to his feet, his new armor gone and his single horn now once again two.

"You damned Power Rangers…I'll kill every single one of you…count on it!" Frostbite roared. A pillar of ice shot up from the ground, engulfing Frostbite. Almost immediately, it shattered, leaving nothing but shattered ice in its wake.

Alyssa stared at where Frostbite had disappeared, as if expecting him to suddenly reappear.

"Alyssa…" Zen-Aku said softly, turning to the white ranger.

Zen-Aku's voice snapped Alyssa out of her reverie, making her look up at him. In all the excitement of the fight, she had forgotten what happened just several minutes ago. She quickly flung her arms around Zen-Aku's neck, hugging him tight as she demorphed.

"I missed you so much…" Alyssa whimpered, feeling Zen-Aku's arms wrap around her waist.

"I must've been hard…I'm sorry…" Zen-Aku apologized, nuzzling Alyssa softly.

Alyssa pulled away a little, looking up into Zen-Aku's masked face. She reached up and took Zen-Aku's mask off, carefully sliding it off his horn. The corners of Zen-Aku's mouth twitched, as he smiled slightly at Alyssa. Alyssa smiled happily, glad to finally be with him again, and kissed him deeply before hugging him once more.

Some thirty minutes later, the twelve Rangers and Zen-Aku had arrived on the Animarium. Merrick got his hug-fest from all of the Wild Force Rangers along with Princess Shayla, as he recalled his travels for the five new Wild Zords. Once Merrick had finished retelling his story and it was the other ranger's turn to tell him about their adventures of the past year. Once it got to Alyssa's turned, unsurprisingly everyone's attention was drawn to Zen-Aku, who had opted to stay in the corner, away from the joyous reunion.

Alyssa blushed slightly before moving over to Zen-Aku, working her way under his arm and wrapped hers around his waist, "I think the rest is a little obvious…" She turned bright red as Merrick approached the two, standing face to face with Zen-Aku.

After a minute of silence, Merrick smiled and held out a hand. "It's been some time, old friend…"

Zen-Aku nodded and grasped Merrick's hand, shaking it. "It has…"

"I'm trusting you with her well being."

"On my entire existence."

Merrick smiled and made way for the second reunion that Zen-Aku had to face. Princess Shayla walked up to where Merrick was standing, looking up at the wolf org.

Zen-Aku disentangled himself from Alyssa so he could bow a little to Princess Shayla. "Princess…I apologize for the hardships I must've caused in the past…"

Princess Shayla gave him her usual kind smile and shook her head. "There's no need to apologize. We always knew that there was some good in you that set you away from all the other orgs… And you taking care of Alyssa like you have is proof enough."

Zen-Aku nodded and reached down for Princess Shayla's hand, bringing it up and lowering himself so that he could kiss it, or bringing it close enough to his lips that the gesture was obvious.

Princess Shayla smiled. "So…what do you think of the Animarium?"

"It sure brings me back…" Zen-Aku nodded, looking around. "And it's also good to see where my Wild Zords go to rest…"

"Hey…!" Everyone turned around to see the Ninja Storm Rangers running up to them. Once they had reached the Animarium, they had asked to explore and it seemed like they were just returning.

"Speaking of your Wild Zords…" Tori said, giggling slightly and waving them over.

Everyone exchanged questioning looks before following the other Rangers into the forest. They followed them to the lake, where all the aquatic Wild Zords were known to reside. Tori pointed to the shore of the lake, where the Wolf and the White Tiger were situated. As they watched, the Wolf simply sat at the shore, following the White Tiger with its eyes as the White Tiger pranced around him, darting from side to side as if trying to get the Wolf engaged in the White Tiger's little game.

The White Tiger reared up on its hind legs, pressing its forepaws on the Wolf's shoulders and nipped at the Wolf's ears, tugging at the ear with its maw. This caused the Wolf to snap non-threateningly at the White Tiger, making it leap back and run off, as the Wolf gave chase.

Alyssa gave an "Aw…!" as she watched the Wolf chasing the White Tiger around the lake. She looked up at Zen-Aku, who she had her arms around. Zen-Aku's laughed slightly, watching the scene.

"This is…unexpected…" Zen-Aku admitted, seeing the Wolf tackle the White Tiger and give it a small lick on the top of the head. Zen-Aku looked down to see Alyssa smiling up at him and he too smiled, nuzzling the top of her head slightly.

Frostbite stumbled through Lothor's ship, which Reflector had decided to set up base. Soon he reached the main room, clutching his side. His appearance caused those in the room to look up at him.

"Avalanche and Spitfire…" Frostbite panted, wincing slightly, "The rangers took them down…"

"See?" Lothor said, resting one leg on the other knee. "Never underestimate the annoyance of the rangers…"

"It was that ally of yours that screwed us over!" Frostbite shouted, pointing a bloody hand at Lothor, before placing the hand back onto his side. "Fucking no good spy…He was never on our side to begin with! And now I trust you even less…!"

"Shut up, Frostbite…" Reflector growled, walking up to Frostbite. "If you're going to lose as badly as you did, I have no use for you anymore." Reflector reached out before Frostbite could react, gripping both of his shoulders and pulled, in one hand stood Frostbite, the other stood the human Brian Adams. "Now beat it before I kill you…"

"What?! You can't treat me like this!" Brian shouted. "I worked my ass off for you! I-" Reflector kicked out, hitting Brian in the stomach and knocking him back. Brian hit the wall and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach and wheezing.

"Get out of my sight…" Reflector said, towering over Brian.

Brian got shakily to his feet and started to leave. "I hope the rangers kill every fucking one of you!" Brian shouted. Frostbite swung his claymore, making the pillar next to Brian freeze over, making him scared and run off.

"Good…now that we have that out of the way…" Reflector said impatiently. "Maybe now we can do this right…"


End file.
